Mothers and the Pants
by HP-Magic
Summary: They always marked their lives by summers and this one is no expception. However, this time, will the pants still fit? Tibby, Lena, Bridget and Carmen embark on a new adventure, pregnancy and motherhood.
1. Intro Getting Here

* * *

_Hey_. I've had this idea bouncing around my head and on the computer for awhile now and i have never been quite able to perfect it. I've finally got it. Hopefully i'll have enough inititive to update soon. Hope it's ok. Don't forget to review.

* * *

**Intro. Getting Here. **

Bridget rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, dropping to her knees in front of the toilet. 10 minutes later she rinsed her mouth clean and tiredly headed back to her bed.

Eric sat up and frowned. "Are you ok baby?"

Bridget nodded and slid into bed next to him, pulling the blankets tightly around her. "It's probably just the flu or something. Some of the kids at school have it."

Eric reached over and pressed his hand to her forehead. "You don't have a fever," he indicated something she already knew.

She yawned loudly. "I'm fine."

Eric seemed unconvinced. "Well…it's already 7…maybe I'll just stay home today…" his voice trailed off.

With much effort in her blanket cocoon Bridget rolled over to look at her husband. "Go Hun, I'll be fine. Trust me, it's just the flu or something," she paused. "Besides, those kids need you."

Eric smiled and leaned foreword, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

Bridget pulled herself up and found his lips, kissing them gently. "Love you too."

As she watched him walk to the bathroom Bridget remembered the first time she saw him. She was 15 at soccer camp in Baja. He was a coach and a relationship between them wasn't allowed. Bridget didn't' care. She'd thrown herself at him and in the end things had gone too far leaving a big gap between them. It wasn't until two years later that they fell in love. This time she was a coach too and she's figured a lot of things out. Since that summer they'd always been together. The dated for four years and were married just after Bridget graduated from collage. They bought a small apartment in Bethesda, Maryland, Bridget's hometown. She got into teaching physical education at a local elementary school. She always thought her career would make her some big soccer star known around the world but she was happy with her small teaching job. She loved working with the kids. Eric was also a gym teacher but taught at the high school instead. Every Sunday morning he also coached a little league soccer team at one of the local churches near his and Bridget's apartment, which was where he was headed right now. Bridget couldn't believe she had settled down already. If she had pictured her life 10 years ago, when she was 15, she would have imagined a pro soccer star traveling around the world. How different things had turned out. She was 25, happily married for 2 years, with a steady job teaching kids. Thinking about it, she wouldn't trade this life for anything.

Eric immerged from the washroom dressed and ready to go. "I'll be back by 9," he kissed Bridget again. "Sleep, ok?"

Bridget nodded. She loved how Eric always took care of her. "Have fun."

Eric waved and left the room. A couple of minutes later she heard the front door click shut and lock. Rolling over Bridget picked the phone up off the side table. She dialed a number and waited. She knew she'd only have to wait a couple of rings before someone picked up.

Tibby stood at the counter pouring some cheerios out of the box and into two bowls. She had come to the kitchen with the intent of making her and Brian a romantic breakfast of bacon and eggs but as she spooned out the butter to drop into the pan she was hit with a wave of nausea and had to settle on cheerios. As she headed to the fridge for some milk the phone rang. Glancing at the clock she grinned.

"Hey Bee," she said, fixing the phone to her ear, holding it in place with her shoulder as she grabbed the milk.

"Morning Tibs," she heard Bridget's tired voice. It was a tradition that every Sunday morning when Eric left for the church Bridget would call Tibby up. They had been doing this for the past couple years, since they had come home from collage.

"What's up Miss Bridget?" Tibby asked filling the bowls to the brim with milk. Why did she suddenly feel like milk?

She heard Bridget yawn on the other end of the phone. "I think I'm coming down with the flu. I threw up this morning," she stated honestly.

Tibby remained quiet for a moment. "Are you ok?"

"Yah, it's no big deal. Some of the kids at school have it so I figured I just got it from them. I'm sure it'll be gone by tomorrow," she stated matter-o-factly.

Tibby frowned. "I think maybe I have the flu or something too. I felt pretty nauseous this morning."

"Thanks for sharing," Bridget chuckled lightly.

Tibby rolled her eyes. "Get some sleep sweetie. I've got to go but I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Where are you off to so fast this morning?" Bridget fell silent for a minute when Tibby heard her gasp loudly. "Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot. I'm so sorry. How awful is that? Happy anniversary Tibby. The big 1 year. Will you ever forgive me?"

Tibby smiled. "Of course I'll forgive you. It's ok. Now we're even. I forgot Eric's birthday last year."

Bridget giggled as she remembered the incident. "Well you have fun today Mrs. McBrian. Wish Brian a happy anniversary for me."

"I will," Tibby grinned. "Bye."

"Bye," she heard Bridget say before she clicked the phone off. She hung the phone back up on the hook and carefully picked up the bowls of cereal. She tried her hardest not to spill as she slowly made her way to the living room. Brian sat on the couch staring at the TV.

"How's this for a romantic anniversary breakfast," she smiled placing the bowls of cereal in front of him on the coffee table. Brian grinned and looked at her as she plopped down beside him. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Looks amazing," he said kissing her forehead.

"Are you making fun of it?" Tibby asked knowing full well he wasn't.

Brian shook her head. "Not at all, I love cheerios."

Tibby nodded. "Me too."

Pulling away from her Brian leaned forward and picked up the bowl. He rested it against his chest, turned to the TV and continued to watch the morning news. Tibby forgot about her bowl of cheerios and stared absent mindedly at her husband. 1 year, they had been married one full year. Tibby remembered back to when Brian proposed. They had been dating for a while. 2 years in fact. As Tibby was entering her second year of collage, Brian managed to get into small community collage only about an hour away from NYU. The two bought a small apartment in between the two locations. She knew she loved Brian before that. She probably in some small way loved him since her summer with Bailey although she hadn't quite realized it. She loved him yes but she didn't know if they would ever get married. Maybe they'd break up and Brian would leave and they'd never see each other again. Of course that was Tibby's mind just being silly. It was winter time and they were packing to go back to Bethesda for Christmas. Tibby was goofing around and picked a pillow up off her bed (yes, they did have separate beds) and whipped it at Brian. In no time at all they had started a full scale pillow fight. Pillows were flying everywhere. Eventually they both tumbled into a heap of blankets, clothes and pillows. Tibby's head lay on Brian's chest and when she rolled over to look at his face he was holding up a small glittering ring. It wasn't too fancy, Brian couldn't afford fancy and come to think of it she wasn't even sure how he afforded that ring. He reached up with his other hand and stroked her cheek gently.

"Marry me," he whispered. It took a few seconds for the words to sink in but when they did Tibby flung herself on top of Brain planting a huge kiss on his lips. "Of course." There was no more packing after that.

After Tibby graduated from NYU she and Brian had a small wedding with some friends and family back in Bethesda. Thinking of her wedding made her think of her friends. Her, Bridget, Lena and Carmen were all scattered. Of course they got together at least once every two months or so. No matter how expensive the trip they always returned home to see each other. They wouldn't have it any other way. Tibby and Brian had remained in New York City and bought a small apartment in a tiny rural area they discovered. Tibby found a job as a camera woman down at a local news station. It wasn't the job she had dreamt about and it wasn't that glamorous but it was quickly becoming more comfortable. Sad as she was that her career dreams hadn't come true she was so proud of Brian. He graduated only a few months ago from the community collage with a degree in computer programming. The demands for someone with his skills were in high demand and he got a job easily working for a small company in the city. It paid well and he and Tibby were now saving up for a small house.

"What's the matter? Do I have milk all over my face of something?" Brain's words snapped her from her thoughts.

Tibby giggled and shook her head when she realized she had probably been staring at him for the past 10 minutes. "Don't worry. You are milk free."

Brian smiled. Leaning forward he kissed her square on the lips. He reached over, lips still on Tibby's, and placed his empty bowl beside Tibby's full one on the table. Once the bowl was gone he was able to wrap her up in both his arms. Suddenly Tibby was again hit with a wave of nausea. Pushing away from Brian she jumped up and ran to the washroom. Brian's worried calls followed her as she burst into the bathroom. She made it just in time; otherwise she would have been sick all over the hallway floor.

As Tibby was throwing up in her washroom, down in South Carolina Lena was craving pickles. She lay sprawled on her bed in front of the TV as the weather man talked about a heat wave. Heat wave was right. It was only the beginning of summer and Lena was dying of heat. She lay in a tank top and shorts, the air conditioning cranked to the max yet she still couldn't shake the feeling of being overheated.

"Here babe," Paul walked into the room carrying a large glass filled with ice water. He handed it to her and she couldn't be more grateful. She took a large sip and placed it on the side table beside her. Paul was in only his boxers as he flopped down beside her.

"Thanks," she smiled. She wanted to snuggle into him but it was to hot. She opted for giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He didn't seem to mind.

"Are you ok honey? You look a bit pale," Paul questioned as he studied her face.

"I'm fine. This heat must just be getting to me," she reached over and took another sip of her water. "You know what would be really good right now?" she stated after a small pause. Paul shook his head. "Pickles," she informed him.

Paul grinned. He was used to Lena's bizarre and random cravings. She had been having them a lot in the past month. "I'm pretty sure we have some in the fridge downstairs. Want some?"

Lena looked at him and nodded her head. Screw the heat wave. She moved her body next to his, fitting in perfectly. She and Paul fit perfectly. Kissing her quickly Paul rolled out of bed and headed for the kitchen. As she heard him shuffle around downstairs and she couldn't be more grateful for having Paul in her life.

Lena had been hurt by love. After everything she had been through with Kostos Lena didn't think she could ever love anyone again. Then Paul came along. She was hesitant at first. She didn't want to get hurt again. That summer he let her draw him she realized she was maybe ready to love him. Once she left for collage she knew she was ready to love him. Things started off very slow between them. Lena brought Kostos up right away, putting everything out in the open. Paul had fallen so deeply in love with her that it didn't matter to him. He knew Lena was scared and he was willing to take it at whatever speed she wanted it to go.

It was the summer after her first year at collage was finally over. The train pulled up at the train station and she hopped off expecting to be greeted by Carmen and Bridget (Tibby was still in New York) and her parents. Instead Paul stood by himself; hand in his pockets, blue eyes sparkling, waiting for her.

"Hey," she greeted him happily. She dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled his hands from his pockets and slid them around her waist. "What are you doing here?" she questioned. "Wasn't your team scheduled to play in California this weekend?"

Upon graduation from collage Paul was selected to play for the South Carolina state soccer team. He traveled a lot but always made time for Lena. Whenever he was away they wrote and called constantly. As they pulled away from each other he shrugged. "I wanted to come and see you."

"Paul, you just abandoned your team?" Lena gasped.

Paul remained quiet for a minute. "Not really. I figured it would be ok if I missed one game. Doug needs a chance out there on the field anyways. I would have probably just been sitting sidelines."

Lena rolled her eyes. Reaching down Paul grabbed her bags and the two began to walk to his car. "Where is everyone anyways?" Lena said addressing the absence of everyone else.

Paul grinned. "They are around."

Lena frowned. "And no one wanted to come and get me?"

They reached the car and Paul put her bags in the trunk. "Do I count as no one?" he said smiling and quickly kissing her.

Lena grinned. "Of course you count as someone."

Paul, being the gentleman that he was, held the car door open for her to get in. She lingered there for a minute. Paul watched her, waiting for her to sit but she wouldn't. Seeing him again, being with him Lena knew she was ready to say it. They had only been dating for a year but Lena knew in her heart that they would always be together. "I love you," she said quietly.

Paul stood still for a minute. Lena waited, heart pounding anxiously. "I love you too," he said breaking out into a huge smile.

They were married a year and a half later. Lena was surprised when Paul asked her but she knew she was ready for it. She couldn't believe her father even allowed it. Her father had taken a liking to Paul and Lena guessed since Paul asked for her father's permission before asking her scored him more points in her father's books.

Lena was the first to marry out of all her friends and she was young too. She was still in collage, only 20 years old, but she was happy. They had a big wedding in Bethesda. Carmen, Bridget, Tibby and Effie were all her bridesmaids. Lena was ecstatic that her grandma was able to witness her get married. After having her heart crushed by Kostos Valia was skeptical about Paul but quickly fell in love with her new grandson-in-law. Sadly the old woman passed away just last year and Lena was devastated to have lost both her grandparents now. After the wedding the two newlyweds jetted off to Greece for their honeymoon. Paul accepted Lena's Greek roots wholeheartedly, sometimes telling her that was one of the reasons he loved her so much. Lena would always giggle at this and tell him she loved him in Greek.

Upon their return Lena sadly bid her parents, her sister Effie, her friends and Bethesda, Maryland goodbye as she and Paul moved into a small house in South Carolina. Lena knew this was where Paul wanted to be and she was willing to move anywhere to be with him. When she was away at school Paul usually was traveling around the country with his team. During the winter months, when soccer season was over, he would use the business degree he got at school and worked down at a local restaurant, overseeing the budget and accounting stuff. The owner was a friend of his mom's so they understood that for half the year he would be away for soccer but always kept a job open for him.

Lena graduated from art collage 2 years ago and was now attending the University of South Carolina part time aiming for her teaching degree next year. She was planning on becoming an art professor at a high school and one day, university. When she wasn't at school she taught small art classes at the art store in town. She loved it.

"I didn't know how many you wanted to I just brought the whole jar," Paul grinned and handed her the jar. Lena reached over and pulled the jar toward her.

"Thank you," she watched as Paul settled back onto the bed. "I've been…"

"Craving these," Paul finished for her.

Lena nodded as she speared a pickled and removed it from the jar.

Chuckling a bit Paul wrapped his arm around her shoulder and turned his attention to the TV. Lena contently munched on her pickles.

The shrill sound of the phone ringing pulled Carmen from her dreams and back to her bedroom. The light shone in through the window brightly.

"Hey little man," she heard Win's voice as he answered the phone. "She's right here. Give me a second to get her up."

Carmen rolled over and offered her hand. Win handed her the phone and she rolled back over, phone placed snug between her ear and her pillow. She felt her husband's arm snake its way around her waist and he kissed the back of her neck lightly.

"Morning," she yawned into the phone.

"Morning Carmen," her little brother Ryan's excited voice traveled through the phone. "I was just calling to make sure you remembered."

"Remember what?" she asked. She was only joking. She of course remembered she would be watching Ryan this weekend as her mom and David took a break from being parents and went on a tiny vacation.

"That I was coming to your house today and sleeping over until tomorrow," he replied sounding worried that Carmen forgot.

"Oh now I remember," she smiled into the phone. "When are you coming over?"

"Mom says not until after lunch," Ryan sounded saddened by this.

"I'll be waiting," Carmen told him cheerfully.

"Is Uncle Win going to be there?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"I don't think he has anywhere else to be," Carmen answered. She heard Win laugh quietly from behind her. He knew they were talking about him.

"Well, I just wanted to call and remind you. I'll see you later," Ryan bid his sister goodbye and then hung up.

Carmen clicked the off button on the phone and placed in on her night table.

Win raised his head and looked at her. "Hey you," he said kissing her soundly.

They continued to kiss for a while and then broke apart. "Now there's a way to be greeted in the morning," Carmen beamed. She noted that for the past couple of days she couldn't stop glowing.

Win nodded. "I agree." Rolling over and away from him Carmen sat up. Looking over her shoulder she saw that it was 8, time to start the day. Win sat up too and stretched. "Where do you need me?" he said awaiting instruction.

Carmen smiled at him. "I was planning on taking a shower and then I thought I'd tackle the laundry. Would you mind the kitchen?"

Win shook his head. "No problem,' he said getting up. "Dishes are my specialty." He kissed her forehead and proceeded to the washroom. "Before we start on our little cleaning expedition it seems I need to take a shower as well. You can wait until I'm done but you are more than welcome to join me."

"Now there's an idea," Carmen laughed. "But it's alright, I'll pass this time. I could use another half hour of sleep."

Win grinned mischievously. "Suit yourself, but if you change you mind you know where to find me," he smiled suggestively before disappearing into the washroom. Carmen shook her head and flopped back into bed.

Life couldn't be anymore perfect. How she ever got so lucky she would never know. Carmen was never sure what she wanted to do with her life. She had always dreamed of writing but after spending so much time in the hospital the summer before collage she made up her mind. She was going to be a nurse. After years of hard schooling, she graduated just over a year ago, a full fledged nurse.

She was beaming that day. Her family, her boyfriend, her sisters, they were all there. She had never been so proud. And then, later that evening, after all the hugging and kisses and pictures were over Win snuck up and pulled her aside.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. They said it to each other many times but this time, somehow it felt different.

"I love you too," Carmen smiled.

"And you know that no matter what happens that will never change right?" Win's face suddenly became rather serious. Carmen felt her entire body tense at that moment and her heart began to beat rapidly.

"Of course I know," she spoke just above a whisper.

"I'm going to Africa for a year," Win said rather quickly as if by his saying it quickly the whole idea would quickly pass over.

"What?" Carmen took a step back from him.

"I've got 2 years of medical school left. As part of my training I'm going to work in Africa, get some world experience. The whole trip is funded by the school. A group of us ship off tomorrow."

Carmen's eyes widened and began to well up. "Tomorrow? You're leaving tomorrow and you're only telling me this now."

"You've been so excited about graduation and we just moved in together and there just never seemed to be the right time."

"I can't believe you," Carmen's voice cracked as she started to cry.

"Listen, this is hard for me too. I've fallen so in love with you. Don't you realize that this is breaking my heart?"

"Then don't go," Carmen crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I can't not go Car, this is my dream," Win sighed. He hated that this had to be so hard. He hated that he was hurting her.

Carmen took a deep breath. This _was_ his dream. She loved him and she didn't want to ruin this for him. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. "You'll come back won't you?"

Win smiled. "Nothing could keep me from being with you. Just promise me one thing."

"What?" Carmen reached up and wiped her eyes.

"Promise me that you'll wait for me."

Carmen grinned. "I'll always wait for you."

The next day Carmen bid the man she loved a tearful goodbye at the airport. It was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. She knew he'd be back and that they would be together but there was always that little shred of doubt in the back of her mind that haunted her.

And now here she was, a year later married to that very same man. It was the craziest wedding. As soon as he came back, that very same day his plane landed, a priest was called in, family and friends were hastily gathered and Carmen was married. Looking back on it, as much as everyone exclaimed how great a big wedding would have been, Carmen would not have changed a thing.

Win was now in his final year of medical school and would start his residency at the very same hospital where they had both met and where Carmen now worked as a pediatric nurse. Not exactly the life Carmen had pictured when she was 15 but most certainly a life she could not picture being without now.

"Still in bed, what happened to the laundry?" Win emerged from the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist.

Carmen grinned. "I was just remembering."

"Remembering what?" he questioned as he headed for the closet.

"How much I love you and how much I'm so glad I waited."

Win turned around and looked at his wife with sparkling eyes. "I'm so glad you waited too."


	2. Heartbeats

**

* * *

**

So i most certainly am not an expert on pregnancy and babies and that so please don't expect all my information to be right. I am guessing some of it probably sounds unrealistic and i'm sorry. For the sake of my story just go with the flow. hehe. Anyways, i hope this chapter was up fast enough. I was thrilled with all the response. Thanks and hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**

* * *

****Heartbeats**

"Seriously, let me take you to the doctor," Eric watched his wife plop down on the couch. She had just finished throwing up in the bathroom, again.

"I'm fine," Bridget sighed in frustration. She really did feel fine. Every now and then she'd be hit by a huge wave of nausea and start throwing up but other than that everything was normal.

"Don't say that. For almost every morning for the past 2 weeks you've been throwing up. And don't try telling me it is the stomach flu because I know it isn't," Eric persisted. Sometimes Bridget could be so stubborn. At first he had accepted it to be the flu; it really was going around the schools. However, soon the epidemic began to disappear yet Bridget was still throwing up.

Bridget shot Eric a look. "Alright, if you want to take me to the doctor so badly we can go. I'm just warning you now it will be a colossal waste of time." In all honesty Bridget was actually kind of curious what was wrong with her. It wasn't that normal to be throwing up every morning.

Eric grinned, knowing he had won. "I've got time."

"Bridget Richman the doctor will see you now," a tired looking nurse called into the lobby of waiting patients.

Bridget got up and glanced at Eric before following the nurse to the room. It had been one week since her last visit here. Eric had managed to get her to the clinic; they had run some tests, took some blood and told her to come back in a week. All the tests had gotten Bridget very worried. What was wrong with her? Now if Bridget was worried then Eric was absolutely livid. When they were not at work he was constantly by her side, making sure was fine, getting her anything she needed. There was no need for her to move. It was starting to drive her crazy seeing as they had not found out anything was actually wrong. She would be glad when this was all finally over.

"Mrs. Richman," Dr. Malowski entered the room with a big smile. Bridget relaxed. He obviously didn't have anything dire to say otherwise he wouldn't be so happy. "How are you today?" he questioned.

"Better, thank you," she grinned. "I am better right?" she threw in just to be sure.

Dr. Malowski chuckled. "Maybe you'll want to bring your husband in for this."

Bridget looked at him in confusion. He just opened the door and titled his head motioning her out. Getting rather agitated with his happy demeanor Bridget went back out to the waiting room and brought Eric.

"Mr. and Mrs. Richman, I've got some excellent news for you," Dr. Malowski beamed. "Congratulations, you're expecting a baby."

Bridget stood there in silence. "B-b-baby?" Eric stammered.

"That is correct," the doctor clapped Eric on the back.

Bridget had to search really deep inside herself to find her voice. "When…when is it due?"

"You're about 3 months along. I'd say around March."

Bridget turned to Eric. "We're going to have a baby," the news finally caught up to her. She smiled. As she smiled Eric wrapped his arms around her and swung her around in the air.

"We're going to have a baby," he repeated into her ear.

Bridget clung to her husband. They hadn't planned this. They weren't really sure when they had wanted to have kids. Standing in the doctor's office, the words, "Congratulations, you're expecting a baby," echoing in her head, Bridget expected to be confused and shocked. However, all she could feel was pure joy and she knew, just by the way he was holding her, Eric felt the same way.

"Sorry to interrupt," Dr. Malowski cut into Bridget's thoughts. "It's just that, it's hard to pull something like this off and it usually doesn't happen but I was able to arrange for an ultrasound at 2:30 over at County Hospital. I figured you guys would like to do that."

Bridget and Eric broke apart. "Thank you," they both beamed and with a quick set of goodbyes they were on their way to the hospital.

"We've got to call my mom," Eric couldn't wipe the smiled from his face.

"I've got to tell Carma, Lena and Tibs," Bridget replied.

They pulled up to a red light and Eric took Bridget's hand. "Can you believe this?"

Bridget shook her head. "Barely, but I rather like the idea. It's kind of weird. We never really talked about this. Are you happy?"

Eric looked at her thoughtfully. "I know we didn't really expect this but I can't help but feeling thrilled."

Bridget nodded, "Me either."

Something like two hours later Bridget lay on the examining table holding tightly to Eric's hand, a pretty young nurse was moving this thing over her belly, a picture whirring before her and Eric's eyes. As for their ears, they could hear the gently rhythm of a heartbeat. But wait, it sounded funny, like it was echoing.

"Why does the heartbeat sound weird like that?" Bridget asked with concern.

"Heartbeat?" the nurse grinned. "You mean heartbeats."

This was a joke. She wasn't hearing right. The nurse did not just say heartbeats. This was all too much.

"Pardon?" Eric furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as if he had read Bridget's mind.

"Is this your first ultrasound?" the nurse asked kindly.

"Yeah, we actually just found out we were pregnant," Bridget managed to get out.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you had been already," the nurse frowned. "I thought you knew."

"Knew…" Eric pressed.

"Congratulations, you're having triplets."


	3. Sharing the Wonderful News

**Sharing the Wonderful News.**

"Tibs, let's go. We're going to be late," Tibby looked up at the closed bathroom door. She knew Brian was starting to get impatient on the other side. They were supposed to be meeting Brian's boss and his wife for dinner.

"I…" she started but she couldn't seem to form a real sentence. She looked down at the pregnancy test she held in her hands. It was positive. The idea had been bouncing around the back of her mind for a couple of weeks now, ever since Bridget had announced her big news. She had been absolutely thrilled for her best friend and somehow knew she would soon be sharing that same wonderful news. However, looking at herself in the mirror Tibby didn't see someone who had just received wonderful news. It wasn't that this was bad news, just very, very unexpected.

"Hun?" the impatience In Brian's voice had evaporated. "Tibby are you ok?" he asked worriedly. Tibby snapped out of her daze and opened the door. Wordlessly she handed him the test. His face formed a look of confusion until suddenly he understood. His expression turned to one of shock. "We're going to have a baby?" he asked quietly.

"We're going to have a baby," Tibby whispered the confirmation to her husband.

He broke out into a huge grin. "This is amazing," and picking her up he spun her around as best he could in their cramped bedroom. "I'm going to call Doug, we'll reschedule." Tibby nodded mutely and sat down on the edge of their bed as Brian disappeared into the living room. She heard him rummaging around, no doubt trying to find Doug's number. The sound of him rapidly speaking into the phone floated into the room and then he was sitting beside her. She reached for him and pulled herself into his embrace. "What's wrong?" he questioned with the same worried tone resurfacing. His smiled quickly faded.

Tibby herself wasn't even sure what was wrong. "Are we ready for this?" Since she and Brian had been married they had never even discussed the possibility of children. They both wanted, Tibby wanted two, one of each. Brian wanted 6 just because. However, Tibby figured that they would have more time before kids came along. They had only been married just over a year. Brian had just started working.

Brian pulled away from her a bit so he could look at her. "I know we've never really talked about it," it was like he could read her mind. "But we could do this Tibs. And I'm not just saying that. I must admit I am a bit shocked."

"You and me both," Tibby shot him a half smile.

"We both want kids. Maybe it came as a surprise, that doesn't mean that it's wrong. It happened for a reason and I know that's we'll be able to figure it out," he pulled her back to him.

Tibby took a deep breath and seemed to calm down a bit. "How do you always know to say the right thing?" she smiled.

Brian chuckled. "Because I know you and I know us."

Less than an hour later Tibby's parents and siblings as well as Brian's mum had been informed. The to-be grandparents were thrilled. Next to call were Bridget, Carmen and Lena. The only trouble was who to call first. Brian just shrugged at the dilemma Tibby faced. After much debate, in which Brian had run out to the shop around the corner to buy some sparkling water and cheesecake, Tibby punched in Carmen's number. Tibby knew it didn't really matter who she called first, Bridget has called her second, after Lena.

"Yellow," Win answered the phone. Tibby let out a nervous giggle. After some small chit chat Win handed the phone to Carmen.

"Hey chica, what's up?" Carmen's voice instantly soothed any doubts or fears she was having.

"I've got some big news," Tibby announced. Before Carmen could even ask her what it was Tibby had blurted, "I'm pregnant."

She was met by silence but only for a millisecond. It was soon followed by a shrill scream from Carmen. The reaction she got was pretty much the same from all her sisters. Bridget insisted that she drive down to New York that instant but Tibby assured her that she and Brian would be heading out to Bethesda that very weekend. Bridget still wasn't too sure but eventually gave up on the idea. Lena on the other hand would not take no for an answer and soon compromised at meeting all the girls that weekend in Bethesda as well.

"It went well I assume because for the first time all night you are absolutely beaming," Brian appeared in the doorway carrying two of their fanciest glasses filled with the sparkling water. Tibby accepted hers and Brian rested next to her.

"I'm still kind of worried but we can do this," she placed her glass on her nightstand.

Brian followed suit and grinned. "We can."

"So I sort of lied," Tibby bit her bottom lip and Brian wrapped his arms around her pushing her back onto the bed.

"What?" he questioned as he leaned in to kiss her. His lips were mere centimeters away.

"I told them that we were coming to Bethesda this weekend. I made it a for sure plan."

Brian leaned even closer, if that were possible. Tibby wanted very much to kiss him. "Than I guess we have to go."

Tibby was going to respond when Brian's lips finally made contact with hers. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and kissed him back. So what if their apartment wasn't that big? So what if they wouldn't be able to move into the house they wanted to as soon as they thought since they would be spending all their money on this new baby? So what? At that moment Tibby knew she already loved this baby and as long as she had Brian they could most certainly do it.


	4. Surprise

**Surprise**

Lena stared out the taxi window as homes flew by. Bethesda hadn't changed at all since she had left. She found it extremely comforting although she couldn't quite explain why. The cab soon pulled up in front of the house she once called home. She paid the driver, grabbed her bags and headed up to the front door. It felt so good to be back. The last time she had visited was Christmas with Paul. This time Paul was playing soccer in L.A. It was her weekend with her sisters. She had some big news for them.

"Hello," she called out to the seemingly empty house as she let herself in with the key her parents insisted she keep.

"Lenny?" a voice rang through the house as a figure came flying down the stairs. "Lena!" her sister Effie threw herself into Lena's arms.

"Hey," Lena grinned dropping her bags as she hugged Effie back. Effie was home that summer after spending her second year at college. "Where are mom and dad?" she asked as the two pulled apart.

"They went to the store. We weren't expecting you until later. Mom was planning this huge feast for lunch," Effie gabbed as she led Lena to the living room. "Sit," she motioned. Lena plopped down on the couch sighing with satisfaction. "So how are you doing? Can I get you anything? Here, prop you feet up on this pillow," Effie fussed.

Lena let out a little laugh. "Effie, I'm fine. I'm not sick or anything, don't worry."

"You know, this is amazing, I can't even believe I am going to be an aunt," Effie gushed.

Lena nodded. "Well get used to it Aunty Ef."

"Carmen, Bridget and Tibby are going to freak. Who would have ever thought three of the four of you would be pregnant at the same time."

"I know," Lena agreed. "I just hope they aren't upset I've waited so long to tell them," Lena place a hand on her ever so slight bump of a stomach. She still could not believe it. There was a little baby in there.

Effie shook her head. "Upset, yeah right. You only found out less than a week ago. Plus, this way you get to tell them in person."

"Effie," Lena heard her mom's voice before she saw her. "Come help you father with the bags."

"Mama," Lena stood as her mother appeared in the doorway.

"Lena, you're here already. We weren't expecting you yet. I was going to make you something special..." She paused. This was the first time she was seeing her daughter in months, as well as the first time seeing her after the news of that she was to be a grandma. "Oh honey, come here," her mother made her way across the room and wrapped Lena in her arms. Lena clung to here mother. She suddenly felt so connected to her.

"Ari, what are you-" Lena's father walked into the room but stopped mid-sentence at the sight of his eldest daughter.

"Hey dad," Lena broke away from her mom and went to her father, giving him a hug as well.

"We've missed you," he spoke to the top of her head. "Congratulations," he stood back and studied her. "You look excellent."

"Radiant," her mother beamed. They all stood in silence for a moment. "I am going to go finish emptying these groceries and then we'll see what we can whip up."

"Actually, I'm going to head over to Bridget's right now. I've still got to tell them. I just wanted to stop by and say hi. I'll be back later tonight," Lena explained.

Her father nodded. "Not too late ok?"

Lena tried hard not to laugh. Even as an adult with a baby on the way her father still gave her rules to follow that she used to follow when she was 15. "No problem."

"Take my car," Effie tossed her a set of keys. "Greg is going to pick me up later anyways." Greg was Effie's boyfriend and Lena had high hopes for them. She had met him last Christmas and was instantly won over by his charm and easy nature. He balanced the vibrant and lively Effie out. She was glad to hear they were still going strong. It was new for heartbreaker Effie.

Lena quickly freshened up and then hopped in the car. As she drove through her old neighbourhood she remembered back to last Monday when she first found out the news of her pregnancy.

She had been home alone. Paul was off in Denver for a soccer game. She had just received Tibby's news and had still been reeling from Bridget's announcement of triplets. That day after work she stopped at her doctor's office and expressed her thoughts on how she may be pregnant. One test later it had all been confirmed. Lena wasn't surprised but what she didn't expect was that she was already four months along. How could she not have known for so long? Didn't most women find out around two or three months? It didn't take long to get over the shock and Lena instantly booked a flight to Denver, Colorado.

Paul had been stunned when he opened his hotel room door at some odd hour of the morning to see Lena standing there. He quickly started to panic, listing off a number of terrible things that may have happened.

"Honey, shhhhh, it is ok," Lena assured him. "I just couldn't do this over the phone and I most certainly couldn't wait until you got home."

"What is it?" Paul's voice returned to its usual calm tone. He watched her with concerned eyes. Lena fidgeted nervously.

Not really sure how to say it Lena took his hand and placed in on her abdomen. She had already noticed the small hint of a bump there. She didn't know how she hadn't noticed it before. "We're going to have a baby."

Paul's eyes lit up. "You're pregnant?"

"I am." Lena stated as a smile spread across her face. Paul was thrilled. He ran down the hall pounding on his teammates' doors informing them of the news. Lena knew Paul would be happy but there was that small part of her that was worried. They had talked about having kids and even decided they might want to start trying. Lena felt instantly attached to her baby and couldn't describe how elated she was that she and Paul were going to be parents. She and Paul spent the rest of the night celebrating in his room. She stayed with him in Denver until that Friday when he flew out to L.A. and she headed for Bethesda.

Since the rest of the sisterhood had decided on rendezvousing that weekend Lena held off on announcing the pregnancy to them until she saw them.

"Oh Lenny," Bridget's smile greeted Lena at the door to her apartment. Bridget quickly ushered her inside and hugged her tightly. Tibby and Carmen were already there and also took their turns hugging Lena.

"How are you?" Lena was too antsy to sit as the girls headed into the living room. Tibby took a seat on the couch stretching her feet to rest in Carmen's lap. Bridget headed into the kitchen and returned handing Lena a champagne glass containing apple juice.

"I am excellent," Bridget took a sip from her own glass. Lena noted the glow that surrounded her friend. "I'm still in a state of shock but otherwise excellent." Lena also noted that her friend's belly was also starting to protrude. Even through she was only three months along, Lena guessed it was because there were three babies in there.

"Tired and with extreme cases of morning sickness but absolutely and perfectly happy," Tibby informed her. "I'm so glad we did this. I can't imagine not being you guys right now."

"Me neither," Carmen shipped in. "Lenny, it's great to see you. This weekend was a great idea."

"I'll cheers to that," Bridget raised her glass. "Sorry about the juice by the way," Bridget paused. "Tibs and I agreed apple juice was the closest looking thing to wine. Carma I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Never, apple juice in perfect," and with that she downed the rest of the contents in her glass.

Lena giggled. It was now or never. "Apple juice is most certainly alright. Besides, right now I can't drink alcohol either. As you already know it wouldn't be good for the baby."

The room fell deathly silent. Bridget's mouth dropped. "Baby?" Tibby's feet found the floor. Carmen and she both stood.

"Baby," Lena nodded. "I found out on Monday. I wanted to wait to tell you all until I saw you."

"Oh…my…" Carmen's eyes glazed over. Her arms were around Lena in a second. "Congratulations chica. I love you."

"This is amazing," Tibby came next. "This has got to be the best weekend of my life."

Bridget rose then and gently hugged Lena. "Lenny," she choked up.

The four girls held each other then and Lena couldn't have been more grateful. She had the best sisters in the world.

"Surprise," she whispered. The others burst into laughter.


	5. Fate

**Fate.**

"Got a minute?" Carmen sidled up next to Dr. Vanessa Trazio, one of doctors Carmen frequently helped.

"Sure," the doctor smiled at her friend. "What can I do for you?"

"I think I might be pregnant," Carmen stopped walking. Vanessa came to a halt as well and beamed at her friend.

"Oh my goodness, congratulations."

"No need for that yet, I'm not sure, I need a test," Carmen looked around nervously.

"No problem, I've got to go check on one more patient and then I'm free. Just got wait in room 201, it's empty."

Carmen nodded and Vanessa hurried down the hall. Carmen entered the small hospital room and took a seat on the bed. Was she really pregnant? Was the morning sickness just some kind of flu? She remembered when Bee had been convinced she had the stomach flu and now she was carrying triplets. Carmen smiled at the thought.

If she was pregnant, it would be…it would be a miracle. All four sisters, the sisters of the traveling pants, would pregnant at the same time. It would be nothing short of amazing. She calculated it in her head. Bee was three and a half months, Lena was already 4 and a half month and Tibby was about 3 months pregnant.

"Hey you, ready?" Vanessa's voice brought Carmen back from her thoughts.

"Ready," she replied taking a deep breath.

"Hey honey, dinner's in the kitchen," Win's voice rang as Carmen finally entered through the door. She was home. Dropping her purse and slipping out of her shoes she slowly padded into the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late, something came up," she sighed making her way over to her husband. He stood at the counter scooping spaghetti onto a plate.

"You're just in time," he grinned. "You always seem to have the perfect timing."

Carmen smiled. "It looks great, thanks."

After he finished filling the plate Win led the way to the table placing it next to another one. "I'm starved, let's eat."

Carmen reached out and placed her hand gently on his arm. "I need to tell you something," she spoke carefully.

Win looked up. "Are you ok?" he questioned giving her his full attention.

"I'm fine. I'm…" she paused. This was going to be harder than she thought. "Pregnant," she whispered. She watched her husband, waiting for his reaction.

The magic was at it again even if it had nothing to do with the pants this time. All four girls, women now, were pregnant at the same time. Vanessa informed Carmen of the joyous news, she was two months along. Carmen was thrilled but she was also nervous. She and Win had talked about having kids, it was something they both really wanted but with Win's hectic schedule they decided to wait. Win wanted to be there for his children, not some father they only saw every now and then. Once he was settled with his job then they would start a family. Carmen respected this decision; she didn't want Win to be an absent father. She knew what that was like. They were very careful, Carmen was on the pill and they always used protection. However, fate had a different idea for them.

Win stared back at her blankly and Carmen took a deep breath. "When did you…? How?" he stuttered.

"I found out today," she answered. "I don't know how. We've been so careful, it just, it happened."

"How far along?" he seemed incapable of speaking long sentences.

"Two months," Carmen felt her voice begin to crack and her vision began to blur.

Win just nodded. "So," he spoke after an awkward silence.

Tears began to run down Carmen's cheeks. "I know we were going to wait but…but we can figure this out." After another silence she spoke again. "Are you ok? Are you upset?" She needed him to tell her everything was ok. Babies were supposed to be a celebration and this moment was tearing her up inside.

He finally looked into her eyes. "I'm not upset, don't ever think that ok? This baby, this baby is ours," he stepped toward her. "I could never be angry about that, or at you."

Carmen nodded. She wanted him to touch her, to hug her, anything. She needed to feel him next to her but he remained a step away from her. "We will figure this out. You've only got a year of med school left. Seven months will be me just fat and bloated, you won't be missing much."

Win gave her a small smile. "Even if you were fat and bloated you would still be beautiful."

Carmen snorted. "You just wait; you may eat your words."

Then he closed the distance and she was in his arms. "I love you," he spoke into her ear.

She clung to him tightly trying to stay calm. "It'll be ok. Everything will be ok," she was speaking to both him and herself.

"It will be," Win nodded. "It will."

They stepped apart and Win used his hands to wipe away Carmen's tears. "Now, how about we eat some of that spaghetti? I'm hungry."

Win grinned. "After you mademoiselle," he said pulling out her chair for her.

He sat down across from her. "How was your day?" she questioned picking up her fork. It seemed very surreal, as if none of the last fifteen minutes had happened.

He began talking about some crazy professor he had to deal with and Carmen couldn't help but notice the presence of sadness deep in his eyes. Carmen felt her heart break a little.

* * *

"We're going to be mothers, all of us," Bridget rolled onto her side to look at Carmen. The four women lay in a circle on the grass in Lena's parent's backyard. Carmen nodded silently watching the white clouds pass overhead.

"Are we ready for this?" Tibby asked as she placed a hand over her abdomen.

Lena glanced around her backyard. Her eyes passed over the bush near the side of her house, the bush where she and Kostos had once had that late night rendezvous, over the pool until they came to rest on the large tree stump in the corner of the yard. That stump…the place where Paul sat for her drawing, the place where they first kissed and the place where he proposed.

Carmen lay still and closed her eyes. She let her body absorb all the sunlight. Tibby looked down at her wedding ring and imagined what the little baby inside her would be like. Her question remained unanswered. They all remained lost in their own thoughts until Bridget stood up.

She began walking towards the pool. "Where are you going?' Carmen opened one eye and watched her friend.

"I'm going for a swim," she replied as if it were the most obvious thing to do in the world.

Lena sat up. "You're just going to go swimming, just like that. You don't even have a bathing suit."

Bridget laughed. "So?" And with that she dived right in. "Come on in, the water is great."

Carmen grinned. "I love you Bee," she stood up and headed to the pool. Tibby and Lena followed.

Bee nodded. "What can I say? I'm just a lovable girl."

Carmen dived in, the cool water sending shockwaves through her body. Lena dived elegantly in behind her and Tibby made a big splash. "We are," Carmen spoke as the other girls surfaced.

"We are what?" Tibby lay back in the water.

"We are ready for this."


	6. Not Her

**Not Her.**

Bridget wriggled around trying to get comfortable but it just wasn't working. With her annoyance growing she gave up in her pursuit and rolled out of bed. Eric grunted as the weight of the bed shifted but did not wake.

Sighing, she exited the bedroom quietly and wandered into the tiny living room. She made her way over to the wooden rocking chair in the corner of the room and slowly sat down. Her dad had given her the chair, which apparently used to sit in her and Perry's nursery all those years ago. Bridget placed her hands on her bulging six-month belly. One of the babies was spinning circles while the other two remained quiet. Bridget smiled; she knew who the soccer player would be.

Leaning back and rocking the chair gently she scanned the room. The apartment her and Eric shared was not the biggest of homes. It had been a comfortable living space for two but Bridget knew it would not be a place for her family. There was no way that moving was an option at this point though. Money was tight, it was that simple. The parents-to-be decided that the tiny dining room jutting out from the even tinier living room would have to make due as the nursery for now.

Already three tiny cribs practically filled the room. All three of them were hand me downs of course. Christina was kind enough to offer up Carmen's old crib since Lydia had already bought Carmen and Win a brand new one. Bridget was also able to dig up her old crib and Eric secured his. A small changing table adorned one of the walls and three teddy bears sat perched upon the surface. Bridget ran one of her hands over her belly. The little soccer player was still going.

Suddenly tears welled up into her eyes and Bridget felt herself crashing. It came on suddenly and soon the tears were cascading quickly down her cheeks. She hung her head and sobbed.

She hadn't meant to be loud but the next thing she knew Eric was kneeling at her side. He placed one hand on her stomach, the other cupping her wet cheek. "Honey?"

Bridget tried to speak but nothing came out. Eric did not move but waited patiently for his wife's tears to subside. After what seemed to her like hours she regained some composure. "I c-c-can't do t-this," she sputtered.

Eric gazed at her questioningly. "Of course you can do this. We're both going to do this."

"You don't get it," she shook her head.

"Then help me get it," he stated staring straight at her.

"What if I end up like her?" she doesn't have to say who. He knows what she's talking about.

"You won't end up like that."

"How do you know? You can't know that!" Bridget pulled away from his touch.

"I do know it," he doesn't lean towards her again but pulls back a little. "I never met your mother Bee but I know that you are ten times stronger than she was. It's ok to be scared."

"I can't hurt them," Bridget looked down at her bulge. "I can't hurt them the way she hurt me."

Eric shakes his head. "The love you have for our children surpasses anything I can even imagine. You are going to be an amazing mother and our children are going to live a happy life with both their parents."

Bridget looked at him and he could see the doubt still lingering. "Things don't always have happy ending you know."

"But we do," Eric grinned. Bridget went to say something else but Eric held up his hand to stop her. "It's late. Let's get some sleep. If you still need to talk tomorrow I will be here, always."

Not really sure what she wanted to say Bridget reluctantly followed her husband back to their bedroom and lay down on her side. She placed her back to Eric and closed her eyes. Soccer player baby stopped spinning.

"Are you sure you don't want anything? I could make you pancakes?" Bridget shook her head as her dad shrugged and placed the frying pan back on the counter. The news that he'd become a grandpa really changed her dad. Bridget sometimes couldn't believe that this same man who stood in front of her was her father. He exuberated a sheer joy at the mere mention of the triplets.

"Dad…" she paused. She had come to visit that morning with a purpose but she was starting to have second thoughts.

Catching on that there was something more serious going on her dad frowned. "Bee?"

"I am starting to panic."

"What's wrong?" worry radiated from her father, across the kitchen and into her.

"I don't want to end up like mom," Bridget felt the tears rise up again.

Her dad stared at her, not blinking or moving. An eerie silence fell between them and she shifted uncomfortably. She should never have brought this up. Just as she was about to brush the whole thing aside her father took two long strides toward her.

He stopped a few paces away from her and looked at her with sad eyes. "What makes you think you will end up like your mother?" Bridget wasn't really sure what she had expected him to say. She hadn't really expected anything which is why the question took her a bit by surprise.

"She was barely able to handle me and Perry. I am having triplets. Triplets!"

"Honey…you know your mother was sick. You on the other hand are healthy and strong. You are perfectly fit to take care of my three grandchildren. And you're not going to be alone. Don't make the same mistake your mother made. Don't push Eric away, don't hide from him. He loves you and he is going to be there," he took the last few steps and closed the gap between them.

"I am going to be here too," he stood hesitantly in front of her and then she found herself engulfed in his embrace. "You're not her."

Bridget closed her eyes and let the words sink it. She wasn't her. She was not her.


	7. Documenting

Documenting

"Hello little fetus…well you are not much of a fetus anymore as my stomach is starting to expand. Which brings me to today's event: maternity shopping," Tibby moved the camera from her belly to her face and gave it a smile.

It had started off as a small idea. Brian had mentioned maybe keeping a record of Tibby's pregnancy as so many couples often do. Of course Tibby took that idea and decided that they weren't just going to keep a record they were going to document it by video. Better yet, she was going to edit the film and create her own little documentary for baby McBrian on his or her arrival. She had explained the whole thing to Brian who just chuckled.

Documentation so far ranged from Brian running to the grocery store to supply Tibby with her newest craving. Tibby also filmed shopping for the stroller and car seat as well as any and every doctor's appointment. Today she would be bringing her camera along as she stocked up on some new clothes.

Tibby had always been a petit person and even five and half months pregnant she remained pretty small. She had barely put on any weight. Her doctor assured her that she was at a healthy weight and that she didn't need to worry that she was not packing on the pounds. In fact, it was a good thing because it made taking off the baby weight much easier. Tibby was one of those women who just grew a belly when she was pregnant. Bridget never let an opportunity pass without making some comment about it.

"How is it that you remain so beautiful while I blow up to the size of a blimp?" Bridget loved to refer to herself as a blimp.

"Oh shut up," Tibby would counter. "You are every bit as beautiful as I am. And you are not the size of a blimp," this is when she would roll her eyes. "You have three little babies in there, I have one. Of course you are going to be bigger then me. Plus you're one month ahead of me."

Bridget would brush off the comments and continue to rant and rave about her hugeness.

As the phone began to ring Tibby stopped recording and reached over for the phone. "Hello?" she asked even though she knew who it would be.

"Hey honey, I'm just pulling up in front of the building now. Are you ready to go?" her mother rattled on into the car phone.

"Hey mom, yup, I'll be down in a minute."

Five minutes later she slipped into the front seat of her mother's car and shut the door. She swung her camera off of her shoulder and onto her lap. Her mother looked at her and beamed.

"I am so excited. I am thrilled you asked me to come with you."

Tibby had been reluctant to call her mother. The fact that Tibby was having a baby sent her mother into psychotic happiness. Well to Tibby it was psychotic. She had never known anyone to be that excited over anything before. She loved her mother but sometimes her excited ness was a bit too much to handle. However, Tibby did not want to go shopping alone and with Brian at work and all her sisters busy themselves Tibby had only one option. She decided that no matter what she was going to make the best of it.

"These would look absolutely darling!" her mother grinned holding up some weird flowery gown.

"Mom," Tibby groaned fixing her camera on the monstrosity. Making the best of it was becoming a little bit harder. "I thought you had more style than that. Whatever that thing is, it is hideous. Don't worry baby," she said patting her stomach, "I would never do that to you or myself."

Mrs. Rollinson frowned and hung the gown back up. "Oh Tibby, sometimes you are such a grump."

"I am not," she pouted as she followed her mom to the next rack.

"Well how about these then? They are pretty much your average jean and look at that, they stretch to expand with your stomach."

Tibby glanced at the jeans and she was momentarily taken back to her summers with the jeans. She smiled, "Now those are more I like it."

"Well here, try them on, make sure they are comfortable," her mother handed her the jeans.

Tibby handed her the camera. "Keep filming," she instructed. "This will be the first pair of maternity jeans I have tried on." Up until that point Tibby had all but lived in track pants, even in the summer heat. She had about six pairs she wore all the time because they were comfy and fit nicely.

In the change room Tibby dropped the day's tack pants (they were blue today) and pulled the jeans on. The glided up her legs like only one pair of jeans had ever done before and Tibby sucked in her breath. They were magnificent. She snapped the button shut and stared at herself in the mirror. The baby inside her did a little flip.

"I know," she murmured. "These are amazing."

"Tibby are you ok in there? How do those fit?" her mothers voice rang in from outside the door.

Tibby unlocked the door and stepped out. "I am buying these," she stated.

Mrs. Rollinson grinned, pleased that her daughter approved of her choice. She raised the camera and filmed as Tibby did a little jig.

After trying on a few more things Tibby gathered everything she planned on buying and headed for the cashier. She placed all her stuff on the counter and the woman smiled as she rang everything through. "Did you find everything you were looking for today?" she asked as she scanned the tag on the jeans.

"I did," Tibby answered.

"These jeans are on special," the cashier noted as she glanced at her computer screen. "Buy one get one free."

"Really?" Tibby couldn't believe her luck.

"Mhm," the woman nodded.

"Be right back," Tibby took the camera from her mom and headed back to the rack with the jeans. She flicked the camera on and hit record.

"Today I have found a wonderful new pair of jeans, maternity jeans. Eventually, when you're old enough, I am going to tell you the story of our jeans and the summers we spent with them. I will tell you of their magic and how they changed me and your aunts' lives. As for now, buy one get one free as prompted me to get four pairs of these jeans: one for me, your aunt Carmen, aunt Lena and aunty Bee."


	8. An Old Face

Hey All. I've been very busy with work and haven't been able to update as quickly as I thought I could. Especially considering I had this chapter half finished on my computer forever. Thanks for all those sticking with me and reviewing. I love getting those reviews. Extra special thanks to **bridgetrules** who has never failed to review and really keeps me motivated to write this. Hope this chapter is enjoyable. It'd been so long since I had written before that I have lost some of my original ideas and are floating around with new ones, trying to incorperate them in.

* * *

**An Old Face.**

Lena could hear the phone ringing in the house but decided to let the answering machine get it. She focused back to the painting standing before her. She bit her lip in thought before dabbing the brush into some blue paint and streaking it across the canvas.

Lena stood in her backyard, barefoot and decked out in her maternity overalls. Her hair was piled up into a messy bun at the top of her head. The painting in front of her was starting to take shape. The face remained blank but the curve of the arm was perfect and Lena was finally satisfied. Again the phone rang and again she ignored it. By the third set of rings an exasperated Lena put down her palate and brush and stalked into the house. She knew it wouldn't be Paul. He was on a flight back home to South Carolina after a game in Ohio over the weekend. She had talked to him before he got on the plane. In fact, noticing the time, she was going to head to the airport in a few hours to pick him up.

"Hello," Lena answered.

"Hello," the voice was deep and accented. Lena knew that voice. She knew that accent. She remained silent, unable to find her voice. How had he found her? She waited for him to continue. The silence spanned for what seemed like an eternity. "Lena?" the voice asked hesitantly.

"Kostos," she nearly choked on the name.

"Yes," his voice seemed to pick up more confidence at the realization she knew who he was. "Lena…" he trailed off.

"Um," Lena shifted uncomfortably and placed her free hand on her bulging tummy. "How are you? Where are you?" she questioned. A thousand different emotions surged through her at one: confusion, anger, sadness, nervousness.

"I…well…I'm actually in…Bethesda…" he stumbled through his sentence. His Greek accent was very thick. It sounded as if he hadn't spoken English for a while.

"Are you really? I'm, um, not there."

"I know," he replied quickly. "I talked to Effie. She told me you are in South Carolina. Only after much…persistence though," he chuckled a bit. "She would not say anything much to me."

Lena grinned to herself. How she loved Effie. "Well yes, I am living here now."

"I want to see you," Kostos blurted out. Lena suspected that he hadn't meant to just slip it out like that.

"Kostos…" she began.

"Lena," her name still rolled off his tongue so beautifully. "I know, you have moved on, you have a new life now. But I would really like to see you. I must see you. Please."

There was something urgent in the way that he was speaking. "What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"Just let me come and see you," he pleaded.

"Um…" she paused. It had been years since she last heard from him. Now he was calling her out of the blue. "Well, I don't-"

"If you are uncomfortable, I understand," she could hear his frown through the phone. "I thought that I might as well try."

Lena sighed. She loved Paul; she had gotten over Kostos a long time ago. There was no harm is seeing him now. "I am not coming back to Bethesda. I cannot fly."

Kostos didn't know she was pregnant and she had no plans on telling him. Her new life was her business. He'd see for himself if he did in fact come to see her. He didn't quite pick up on the hint of not being able to fly. "I will fly to South Carolina. It is no problem for me."

"Well," she glanced at the clock on the stove. There was still over an hour until Paul came in but she wanted to shower and take her time getting to the airport. "I have to get going. I'll see you soon then? When do you think you are going to be coming?"

She certainly hoped he did not think he was going to be staying with her. That would be outrageous. She knew however, he'd have more sense than that. "I will fly out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Lena repeated a bit startled. She hadn't expected it to happen that quickly. In her mind she thought he would not come for weeks, she secretly hoped he never did, although part of her _was_ dying with curiosity over his sudden phone call.

"I will call you once I arrive," he stated firmly. "Goodbye my Lena."

Lena cringed. She was not his. She went to tell him as such but decided she would wait to deal with his nerve in person. Turned out she didn't have to wait long for that. "Bye," she concluded, rather coldly.

Standing anxiously in the airport Lena scanned the faces of the passengers exiting the terminal. She shuffled back and forth, her back aching.

"Lena!" she heard her name being called and turned to see a bright faced Paul heading towards her.

A huge smile spread across her face as she wrapped her arms around her husband. "Hey baby."

"How are my two favourite girls doing?" he questioned, breaking away and placing a hand on Lena's belly.

"You're terrible," she scolded as he hoisted his duffel onto his shoulder and the two headed for the parking lot. "We don't even know if it's a girl."

"Oh I know. I've just got a feeling," Paul grinned.

"You are going to feel very bad if he's a boy and ends up all confused because his father thought he was girl."

Paul just chuckled. They reached the car and Lena handed him the keys, settling herself down in the passenger seat. "So how did your painting turn out?" Paul started up that car and headed home.

"Eh?" Lena shrugged. "It's not done yet. I finally got the arm though. I got a bit distracted."

"Hm? Why?"

"I got a really random call today. I'm not quite sure what to make of it."

"Who was it?" Paul glanced at her quickly.

Lena took a deep breath. "Kostos."

Paul raised an eyebrow and looked at her directly. "Kostos? As in, the Kostos you were in love with when you were sixteen, who got some random girl pregnant and married her without telling you for months, who broke your heart? That Kostos?"

Lena just nodded.

"Well," he trailed off. "What did that bastard want?"

"He's…uh…coming here…tomorrow…" Lena stuttered. "He…wants to see me."

"What?!" Paul bellowed.

"Please don't get mad. You know I love you!"

"I'm not mad," he calmed down instantly. "Sorry, I don't want you to think I am mad. I know you love me. I love you too, and we are going to be a family. It's just…wow, that guy has some nerve showing his face here. I can give you no guarantees that I won't punch him."

Lena laughed at this. "Oh be my guest. It was very out of the blue this call. I don't quite understand what he wants."

"Are you ok?" Paul's voice said with an edge of concern.

"Just curious I suppose," she answered truthfully. "I mean, I got over him a long time ago. He's part of my past."

Paul nodded. "Well, I'm going home and taking a few practice swings at the pillow."

"I love you," Lena beamed.


	9. Alone

Hey all. Sorry, I know the chapter is kinda short but it's been a while and I wanted to get some writing done and something posted. It's hard to find time where I can get some writing done but I will try my hardest not to let so much time pass. Thanks to all the reviews and I am determined to have another chapter up by the beginning of December. Enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

**Alone.**

"I'm really sorry hun, there is just no way I can make it. I tried to get Brad to cover me but things are hectic here."

"It's alright, I'll call my mom or something," Carmen sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok? Love you," and before she could reply she heard a click and realized Win had hung up.

Carmen dropped the phone onto the couch in frustration. Win was on a forty-eight hour shift at the hospital at the moment and he still had twenty-four hours to go. Carmen was scheduled for a checkup today and had been hoping that Win would be able to make this one. She's already been to one that he had missed due to work. It seemed like it would now be two in a row.

Carmen had known things would be like this. It was the whole reason they had decided to wait to have kids. Win was hardly around and when he was home he was sleeping. The whole situation was driving Carmen crazy. She'd been spending lots of time over at her mom's house, sometimes even when Win was home. Her hormones were making her even more emotional than usual which usual led to some sort of stupid confrontation between her and her tired husband. She knew he wanted this baby and he was trying really hard but his job required a lot of time and effort which took away from his time at home. Carmen feared that when the baby arrived things would only get worse.

"Mama?" Carmen had picked up the phone and punched in her mom's phone number.

"Hi darling," she could hear her mother's smile. Then in the background she could hear Ryan bouncing around demanding to talk to Carmen. "Give me a second Ry," her mom scolded. "What's wrong?" she questioned turning her attention back to her daughter.

"Um, I'm alright. I was just wondering…would you mind coming to the doctors with me again. If you're busy I understand. Win has to work again but I could go alone," she rambled.

"Oh Carmen, of course I am never too busy to come with you to the doctors. When is the appointment? We can grab some lunch after," her mom's voice was soothing and Carmen could not wait to get out of her apartment.

Three hours later the appointment was over and Carmen and her mother were sitting at a restaurant table smiling over the ultrasound picture.

"Whenever you need me to go with you, call me. I could never turn down the opportunity to find out how my daughter and grandbaby are doing."

"Thanks mama," Carmen sniffled.

"Oh honey," her mom frowned. "Did you have another fight?"

Carmen shrugged. "No, it was not really a fight. I am just so frustrated. I try not to be, I knew marrying him that this was what the job would be like for a little while. It was ok and we were ok. Now, with the baby it just seems like a constant battle for time. There is never enough. Sometimes I feel like a single mother and the baby isn't even here yet."

"I am sure it's hard but Win loves you and this baby."

"I'm not saying he doesn't. I hate seeming so selfish but is it really that bad to want him around?"

"You are his wife; it is never selfish to want him around. Things don't always work out the way we want them," Christina reached over and took her daughter's hand. "But you have so many other people who will be there to help. Win is probably just as upset as you. He is missing out on being here, which is something he didn't want."

Carmen took a deep breath. "I know, I know. It's just the hormones. Things are ok. It's ok."

Christian eyed Carmen with concern before plastering a smile on her face. "Now when are you going to tell me if you are carrying a little granddaughter or grandson?"

"Nope, nice try, no one is finding out until he OR she is born."

"Fine, usually when parents find out the sex they don't keep it a secret from everyone else." her mom pouted. "I thought I might as well give it a shot."

Carmen woke to the feel of Win's kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes drowsily and looked up at her husband's smiling face.

"How'd it go?" he straightened up and wandered to the closet. She realized he was wearing a towel round his waist so she had slept through him showering. He pulled on a pair of boxers and a ragged t-shirt then headed back to the bed. He slipped in beside her and scooted up to her.

"Everything is normal. The doctor said things are looking good. We're both healthy," Carmen yawned and then closed her eyes again. "What time is it?"

"Three in the morning," he reached up and brushed a piece of Carmen's hair out of her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok," Carmen murmured while her eyes remained shut. "I'm glad you did otherwise who knows when we would talk next."

Win frowned. He knew Carmen was having a hard time being alone so often and he hated it. Not wanting to get into another fight, which was something they had been doing often, Win just reached his arm around her and pulled her against him. He could feel the slight bump of her abdomen against his side. That was their baby. "Well guess what?"

"Hm?"

"I persuaded Julie to switch shifts with me for next weekend. I'm going to work Wednesday and Thursday and then I'll get Friday, Saturday and Sunday off."

Carmen opened her eyes. "Really?"

Win nodded. "And I thought that maybe we could do some shopping. I wanted to get the paint and maybe start work on the nursery."

Carmen beamed. Win's heart warmed to see her so happy. "I was going through the colours and I narrowed it down to three that I like. Maybe we could look over them later?"

"I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be," Win kissed her and then the two settled down. He closed his eyes and drifted off into some much needed sleep.


	10. The Name Game

**

* * *

****The Name Game.**

"Absolutely not," Bridget shook her head fervently.

"Why not, Paddington is a great name," Eric smirked.

"Honey, no child should have to live with the name Paddington. That's child cruelty," Bridget laughed.

"Alright, fine," Eric scribbled the name off the list in front of him.

"How did that name even make it onto that list?" Bridget eyed her husband suspiciously. For the past couple of weeks she and Eric had been pouring over baby name books compiling a list of girls' and boys' names that they really liked.

"I liked it so I put it on."

Bridget just rolled her eyes. "Anyways…" she bit the top of her pencil. "What do you think of Megan?"

Eric looked up thoughtfully. "It's a good name but I don't want something so generic. I want our kids to be unique."

"Unique like…" Bridget scanned her list. "Unique like Apple?"

Eric crinkled his nose. "Maybe not that unique. But I do love the name Abbey."

"That isn't that unique dear, but I must say I like the sound of that," Bridget smiled and tested the name out. "Abbey."

"I'm adding that one to the master list. It is the first one we've agreed on," he wrote the name on a fresh sheet of paper, a look of triumph on his face.

Eric and Bridget had decided to be surprised and chose to wait to find out the sexes of their triplets. Bridget had her gut feelings but she kept them to herself, not wanting to play the guessing game. With no real clue whether she was mother to three girls, boys or a mixture of both, she decided on choosing three final girls names as well as boys.

"Oh I've got a good one here," Bridget turned toward Eric. "Tucker for a boy." Her husband stared at her blankly. "What, you don't like it?" she asked after a few seconds of receiving nothing.

"Tucker…Tucker…Tucker," he repeated slowly.

"Well if requires this much hesitation than that is clearly a no," Bridget frowned.

"No, no, I like it," Eric concluded.

"Are you sure?" she narrowed her eyes in uncertainty.

"I really do," Eric grinned. "I swear it."

"Add it to _the _list then," the mother to be beamed.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Eric pulled a spare blanket down from the closet and draped it over his sleeping wife. She had gotten tired and began to doze off somewhere between Nathaniel and Cecelia. She had been so tired lately and her back had really been taking a lot of strain. Eric stroked his wife's hair before silently shuffling off into the kitchen to start on dinner.

As he hustled and bustled around the kitchen he imagined that in only a couple months time he would be in this very same kitchen only there would be three little babies in the other room. Picking out names that afternoon had gotten him even more excited, if that was even possible. Eric had known from the moment he met Bridget they would have an interesting future, whatever that may be. They had a rough start but he was glad they found each other in the end. As he watched her glow in all her pregnant glory Eric could always count on his heart skipping a few beats. She made him feel like a giddy teenage boy all sloppy in love.

He could not wait to meet his kids. He wanted to watch them stumble around the living room as they took their first steps, he wanted to teach them how to kick a soccer ball, and most of all he just wanted to hold them in his arms.

The phone suddenly rang and Eric rushed to get it, hoping Bridget wouldn't wake up. She needed the rest.

"Hello?"

"Eric, hey, it's Lena."

"Hey Lena," Eric would have to say that of all Bridget's friends, he got along best with Lena. It helped that he and Paul had become instant best friends as well. Eric had never really had a best friend before but he and Paul had just gotten along really well. He was someone Eric could sit around with, drink a beer, watch a soccer game and have a meaningful conversation with. Of course he interacted with Tibby and Brian, and Carmen and Win, more so because they live closer, but never as well as he got on with Paul and Lena. They didn't see each other that often but their trips back and forth between South Carolina and Bethesda were always entertaining. "What can I do for you today?"

"I was just wondering if Bee was around," Eric noted that Lena sounded a bit off.

"She's just sleeping at the moment, is it anything serious?"

"Oh no, don't wake her, it can wait," Lena paused. "Kostos called me."

Eric was quiet for a second. He had heard the story of the infamous Kostos. He'd gotten the story both from Bridget and from Paul. He wondered if Paul knew. Paul had known about Kostos of course, and he knew that Lena loved him, but he always had a little bit of worry sitting in the back of his mind. He had mentioned this worry to Eric a couple times. Eric knew that Paul had nothing to worry about. "What did he want? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. He wants to meet with me though. I have no clue why," Lena sighed. "Paul is ready to punch him. I actually wouldn't mind."

Ah, so Paul did know. Eric chuckled. "I can come and hold him while Paul does the punching."

"Oh you boys," Lena giggled. "Thanks Eric."

"Anytime," Eric said it and meant it.

"Well, whenever Bee gets up let her know I called."

"Will do, and she will call you back right away I am sure," Eric grinned. "We were choosing baby names today, I am sure she is dying to gossip with you about it."

"Ohhhh," Eric could hear the excitement in Lena's voice. "Tell me, I want to know."

"Nice try missy, but I am sure Bee would much rather tell you," Eric firmly stated.

"Fine," Lena pouted. "She better wake up soon. I'll talk to you later sir. Much love."

Eric and Lena swapped goodbyes and then the conversation was over. After giving his pasta sauce one final stir Eric headed back into the living room and picked up _the_ list from the coffee table.

Three girls' names were scrawled in his writing alongside three boys' names.

Abbey, Lila, Kennedy, Tucker, Nathanial, and Maximillion.


	11. Godmother Standards

Hello All. Here is another chapter for you all. I should really be getting some work done but I thought this seemed a better us of my time. Hope you enjoy it :)

Check out after the story for a bit more of a ramble from me...now on with the story!

* * *

Godmother Standards 

Tibby laughed out loud as she pulled into Christina and David's driveway. Ryan was sitting at the front window, face pressed up against the glass. As soon as he spotted Tibby's car a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Tibby!" he exclaimed racing out the front door toward her.

"Careful, you've got to be gentle Ryan," Christina stood waiting at the front door.

Ryan seemed to realize that running full speed into Tibby's slightly protruding belly would not be a good idea and came to a skidding halt inches from her. "I still want a hug mister," Tibby shut the car door and opened up her arms.

The beaming boy slowly walked over to his godmother and then threw his arms around her. "I missed you."

The two pulled apart and Tibby smiled. "I've missed you too little man. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

Ryan nodded fervently. "I'm going to be an uncle soon," he stood up on his tip-toes trying to make himself taller.

"Yes you are," they had reached the door and Christina put a hand on her son's head. "You can tell Tibby all about it after you go wash up. As soon as your sister and father get here we're starting dinner."

Ryan shot Tibby a pleading look. "But I haven't been outside in 15 hours."

"15 hours?" Tibby raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"More like 15 minutes," Christina chuckled. "You were out there all afternoon."

"Mind your mother," Tibby let go of the boy's hand and the three entered the house.

"Fine," the seven year old stomped toward the bathroom in a huff.

"Better hurry and then maybe I'll have time to give you your present before dinner," Tibby called after him. He looked at her with excitement and bolted upstairs.

"Hey sweetie," Christina smiled as she hugged Tibby. "I'm so glad you are here."

Tibby nodded. "As soon as I told Carmen I was coming home for Nicky's birthday I made sure she called you to arrange something. I haven't seen you all in awhile."

"Too long," agreed Christina. "Now come, sit, you must be tired. How have you been feeling these days?"

"Well the nausea is gone now, thank goodness," Tibby laughed.

"Oh, it's been seven years since Ryan but I can still remember it, even with Carmen too."

"Speaking of Carmen, are you excited, going to be a grandma soon," Tibby smirked.

"I know," Christina shook her head in disbelief. "It is quite amazing though. All four of you girls, just like when we all had you," Tibby knew she was referring to when all of their mothers were pregnant together.

"Present?" Ryan came bounding into the living room.

"Let me see those hands first," Tibby replied sternly and Ryan held out his hands to her. Tibby winked at Christina. "Hmm, seems pretty clean to me," Tibby inspected his hands closely. Tibby turned and dug into her bag pulling out an oddly wrapped shape.

"Thank you Tibby," Ryan held out his hand waiting for her to place the present in his hands. Tibby was impressed. There was no grabbing involved, but then with Ryan there never was. That was more something she knew involved Nicky.

"Brian would like me to inform you that this was all his idea, I helped though."

Ryan ripped away the paper to reveal a large stuffed Rhino wearing a red cape. "Awesome."

"I was told Captain Horns was the best super hero ever," Tibby decided the boy's reaction confirmed it.

Christine nodded. "Ryan loves Captain Horns."

"Phew, it was either him or Bellederado the cow."

"Bellederado is for girls!" Ryan stuck out his tongue. The adults giggled.

"Hello," a voice rang in through the hallway. Tibby knew that voice well. Carmen poked her head into the room.

"Look, look what Tibby bought me," Ryan leapt up and tore towards his sister.

"Very impressive," Carmen took the rhino in her hands.

"I'm his godmother, I've got to keep to some standards," Tibby said rising to give Carmen a hug.

"Hi mama," Carmen waved as she wrapped her friend up in her arms.

"Hi baby," Christina stood up and headed for the door. "I'll give you girls a minute. Come Ryan, let's get that table set and food dished. Your papa should be home any second."

"Do I have to?" Ryan groaned. "I wanna stay here."

"Let's go," she held her hand out to which he accepted reluctantly.

The two girls plopped down on the couch as the other two exited the room. "Look at you," Carmen gushed placing a hand on Tibby's bump. "Hello in there."

"Feel that, he's saying hello back," Tibby grinned as the baby inside her kicked.

"He?" Carmen questioned. "You found out it's a boy?" her voice brimming with excitement.

"Oh, no," Tibby shook her head. "I didn't even think when I said that. I guess I just feel it's a he."

"Oh yeah, Win is certain we're having a girl but I don't really feel anything."

"Have you spoken to Bridget lately? She and Eric picked out names, it's so exciting," Tibby rested her head against the side of the couch.

"No, I haven't, don't tell me though."

"Not a chance," Tibby stuck out her tongue at Carmen. "What about Lena, how is she doing?"

"Well –," Carmen started when suddenly her cell phone started to ring. "Speak of the devil," Carmen looked surprised before flipping open the phone. "Hey Lenny, one second, Tibby is here, I'm putting you on speaker."

"Hello," Tibby sat up quickly.

"Tibby? Hey my dear. How are you?" Lena's voice filled the living room.

"I'm excellent. I just came up to Bethesda for a couple days for Nicky's birthday. Of course I had to stop in and visit my godson. How are you?"

"A nervous wreck."

"When are you going to meet him?" Carmen piped in.

"Huh?" Tibby glanced at Carmen in confusion.

"In an hour, at the town park," Lena's voice was shaky.

"Is Paul home?"

"No, he's in Indiana for the week. I don't want to call him though."

"What the heck is going on?" Tibby demanded.

"It's Kostos," Carmen sighed. "He's gone to South Carolina to meet Lena."

"What?!" Tibby's eyes bulged.

"I'm afraid it is true," Lena replied. "He called me a couple weeks ago, out of the blue, wanted to meet."

"How did he even find you?"

"Apparently he tried home first and made contact with Effie. She didn't want to tell him anything but he was persistent and she gave him my phone number and address."

"What in the world does he want?"

"I have no idea; I'm freaking out a bit. Paul was not impressed either. I don't even really want to meet with him but at the same time I'm curious now."

"So am I," Tibby said and Carmen nodded.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, not that I didn't want to or anything."

"Don't even worry about that," Tibby said with ease. "Our communication has been slightly lacking but we've both been busy, it's ok. But you better let me know how it goes."

"Me too," the silent Carmen finally spoke.

"Of course I will."

"Hi Tibby, hey Carmen," at that moment David entered the living room, setting his briefcase down by the door.

"Hi David," the girls both replied. "Hi David," Lena called through the phone.

"Oh, hi Lena," he grinned.

"Well, I will let you guys go. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No interruption at all," Carmen assured. "Call us back as soon as you've left him."

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck, we'll be waiting," Tibby called.

* * *

Hello again... 

This chapter wasn't all it could be. Originally I had planned on something happening with Tibby's job but I didn't feel any inspiration for it. I'm looking forward to the next couple of chapters though. The long awaited Lena and Kostos meeting is coming up and babies are going to be born. There's also something really big coming up which stunned even me when I thought of it. Be prepared. I'm going to try my hardest to get the next chapters up soon. I have a feeling that once I start the next chapter all of them will sart flowing out.

For all of you with something to say about the name Maximillion in the last chapter, just thought I'd throw out there that one of my good friends happens to be named Maximillion. LoL. S'ok though, we tease him about it too.

On a final note: **W.O. Grimmet - **there are never any stupid questions, Paul is indeed Carmen's stepbrother Paul.

Happy reading and I'll be back soon :)


	12. Distress

**Distress.**

"I will be here if you need me," Paul assured his wife as she grabbed her purse off the kitchen table.

"I know, thank you," Lena smiled, quickly kissed Paul and then headed out the door. She carefully slid into the front seat of her car and headed towards the town park.

She parked in the visitor's parking, locked up and headed in through the entrance. She purposefully got there ten minutes late, not wanting to be the one sitting around waiting for him. She glanced around anxiously but didn't spot him anywhere. Lena made her mind up to go sit down on a bench, her back was kind of hurting, but as she made her way to the nearest one she was stopped.

"Lena?" he questioned, placing a hesitant hand on her shoulder. Lena took a deep breath and slowly turned around.

"Hello Kostos," she spoke just above a whisper. She noted the surprise, and maybe even slight heartbreak, in his eyes as he saw her stomach. She then took a moment to take him in herself. He looked a lot older, and sadder. He sported dark circles around his eyes, looking as though he hadn't slept in ages. He also hadn't shaved in awhile, his face all stubbly.

"You…are…congratulations," the Greek seemed speechless.

"Thank you," Lena gave him a semi smile.

"Come, sit," Kostos ushered her to a bench and the two sat. Lena made a point of scooting down to the very end of it. Kostos thankfully did not scoot any closer to her. "I heard from my grandparents you have husband," Kostos spoke solemnly. "Now that Valia is gone, I guess no one around to tell them about baby."

Lena fidgeted, very uncomfortable. "Yes, I am very sad she is not going to be here for this."

"It is very hard you know…that you are having this family but it is not with me," Kostos frowned.

"Please, don't," Lena knew that he would do this. "We had that chance, a long time ago. Kostos, why are you here? Why did you call me?" she was tired of beating around the bush.

"I wanted to see you. I needed to talk to you. My wife, and my son," his eyes began to well up and he struggled to continue.

Lena watched him with concern. Something was truly wrong. "What happened?" she spoke softly.

"They were in an accident, in London. They…I lost them," Kostos looked at her with glistening eyes.

"Oh my god," Lena placed a hand over her mouth. "Kostos, I am so sorry. I really am. I can't even imagine the pain you must feel."

Kostos nodded. "It has been two years but it haunts me everyday."

Lena reached over and took one of his hands in hers and gave it a squeeze. He smiled at her.

"I knew that I had to see you. You know, my son was my world and I loved him and I loved my wife as best I could but she was never you."

Lena didn't like where the conversation was going and went to pull her hand away. Kostos seemed to anticipate this and held her hand in his. "Don't do this," Lena pleaded.

"Lena, I love you."

"Kostos…" Lena frowned. "That time has come and gone. I don't love you anymore."

"I thought that maybe…"

"Whatever you thought, I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but nothing is going to happen. I love my husband and we are having a baby."

Kostos looked at her pleadingly. "But do you love him like you loved me? _We_ can be a family."

"_We_ can't be anything," Lena pulled her hand away in disgust. "I loved you once, so much so that it hurt, but now, I love Paul more than I have ever loved anyone else."

Kostos' demeanour changed and he stood up abruptly. "I am sorry for everything that has happened with us. It would be a lie for me to tell you that I hope you're happy because I can't imagine you with anyone but me."

Lena stared at him in shock. Rage boiled up inside her. "Are you kidding me?!" she shouted loudly as she stood. "You can't imagine me happy with anyone else but you! What about what you did to me? _You_ got another woman pregnant, _you_ married her, and _you_ made another life! You have no right to be apart of mine anymore. You –" but she stopped suddenly. "Ow," she winced clutching her stomach.

Kostos moved toward her in panic catching her before she fell to the ground. "Lena!"

"My baby," she cried out in pain. "Something's wrong."

"We have to get you to hospital," Kostos held her tightly. "Can you walk?"

"Um, my car is parked just through the entrance, I think I can make it," Lena tried to focus on getting herself to the car but her heart was racing with fear. She really wanted Paul.

"Ok, let's go," Kostos half carried, half helped Lena stumble to her car. He seated her in the passenger seat and she handed him her keys.

They were at the hospital in a matter of minutes. For someone who hadn't driven in the country for a while, Kostos didn't show it as he sped down the road, following Lena's directions to the hospital.

"We need help," Kostos shouted as they burst through the emergency doors. Luckily there were only a few people scattered around the waiting room. Only a man with a bloody hand looked worse off.

A nurse came rushing forward and put her arm around Lena. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, just a lot of pain," Lena tried not to cry.

"Alright, let's get you into a room, I'll page the doctor. You're husband can come along too," she started to move down the hallway.

Rather than try and correct the nurse Lena just looked at Kostos. "Call Paul, now," she demanded. Kostos looked scared. "Now!"

Kostos nodded and headed towards the nearest pay phones. Lena followed the nurse.

Lena lay alone in the room as a doctor came down, asked her some questions and then proceeded to do some tests. Just after he had gone Paul came bursting into the room clearly out of breath.

"LENA!" he rushed to her side. "Are you ok?!"

"I'm ok, it's the baby I am worried about," she sniffed. "They ran some tests but they haven't told me anything yet."

"Oh honey," he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him as she began to cry. "I'll go and track the doctor down."

"Please don't leave me," Lena held onto him.

"Ok, ok," Paul soothed. "I won't."

Hours passed and the two worried parents stayed as they were. A nurse came in a couple times to make sure everything was alright but reported the test results weren't back yet. Lena overcome by exhaustion, finally passed into a light sleep. Paul stayed planted by her bedside, stroking her hair and talking to her belly.

"Hey baby, what's going on in there? You're really scaring your mama you know, and me."

Finally the doctor came back to the room with the delivery of good news. "Everything is fine. You had gone into false labour. The baby seemed to have been in some distress, feeding of his mother's distress. You need to take it easy alright Lena?"

"Yes," Lena nodded freverently. "Thank goodness."

"I want you back in here in a week, just to follow up but from what I can see you are fine to go home."

"Thank you," Paul shook his hand and the doctor left. "Let's get you home," Paul said turning to his wife.

As the two walked out to the car Lena turned to her husband with a puzzled look on her face. "Where's Kostos?"

Paul gave her an equally confused look. "You know what, I don't know. He called me and I remember racing over here but I never saw him. Well, not that I've ever seen him in real life, just pictures, but I was just so worried about you."

Lena nodded. "We were fighting, that was my distress."

"Well thank goodness he isn't here then. He'd have ended up in the trauma room next to you."

Lena chuckled and kissed him softly, "My knight in shining armour," but as she got into the car her mind wandered as she wondered where Kostos had ended up.


	13. Where to Go From Here

Hey Everybody. I'm back again, this time at super speed. I've been bitten by the writing bug again and the ideas just keep flowing. Thank you so much for all the positive reviews on the last chapter. It was definatly one of my favourites. After maping out the rest of the story I've realized that there isn't much more left. The babies are on their way and then I think I'm going to wrap things up. I don't want to make this one of those stories that drag on forever. Don't you worry though, I've got some new ideas up my sleeve so expect some more things in the near future. Again, much appreciation for all those reviews and hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

**

* * *

**

**Where To Go From Here.**

Carmen sat sprawled out on her couch as the afternoon sun beamed in through the living room window. She stared at her phone, willing for it to ring. It had been two hours since Paul called to tell his step-sister that Lena had gone into labour. She was beginning to get impatient. Not only was Lena on her mind but Bridget as well. Bridget had just past the thirty-two week mark and those triplets were ready to come out. The doctor had planned a c-section for the next day. Bridget had gotten huge in the past four weeks and been spending her last two weeks on bed rest. Carmen had been spending a lot of time with Bee and Eric in the hospital, even seeing Win occasionally, the most she had seen him in the last couple of months.

It was actually on one of her visits with Bridget that Carmen got the call from Paul informing of Lena's impending delivery. Both friends were ecstatic and Bee had sent Carmen home for some rest and to await the news of their friend. Clearly Carmen had not gotten any rest.

Suddenly the phone rang and Carmen pounced. "Hello," she practically shouted.

"Carmabelle, have you heard anything yet?" Tibby questioned.

"Hey Tibs," Carmen lay back against the couch. "Not since Paul first called."

"I hate this waiting. How is Bee holding up?" Tibby sighed in frustration.

"She's alright. Those babies are ready to come out. I was with her when Paul called. She sent me home for some rest but as if I could sleep right now," Carmen laughed. "The excitement is unbearable."

"Tell me about it. I am so conflicted. It would be easy for me to get up there for the triplets' birth but Bee has you, and so I really want to go and see Lena."

"Would you drive all the way down there? You can't fly," Carmen stated with concern. She wasn't so sure she liked the idea of her seven and a half month pregnant friend driving all the way to South Carolina. "You wouldn't even make it down there on time for the birth."

"I know," Tibby spoke in agreement. "But still, I just feel like we should be with one another. Before Carmen could answer Tibby's excited voice filled her ear. "Oh, that's my call waiting, one second," and then the line went silent. Two minutes later she was back. "That's Paul, got to go."

"Love you," Carmen threw in quickly and then the connection was cut.

Carmen was back to playing the waiting game. Ten minutes ticked by slowly. Finally the phone rang.

"Paul," this time she really did shout into the phone.

"Carmen," Paul chuckled. "Calm down, you're going to send yourself into labour."

"Ha-ha," Carmen shot back sarcastically. "Not for a while yet don't you worry. Now, give me the news," she demanded.

"The doctor says she is only three centimetres dilated. We're in for a bit of a wait."

"Call me as soon as you have anything more?"

"Of course I will," Paul assured. "Mom and Al are here now," he was referring to Lydia and Carmen's father. "And I talked to Effie and the Kalagaris clan are headed out on the next flight."

"You must be bursting with happiness," Carmen beamed.

"There are no words to describe," he paused for a minute. "How are Eric and Bridget doing? I've been trying to call but I haven't been able to get through. I know the c-section is tomorrow."

"They're doing really well. Bridget is dying for news on Lena as well. I bet the babies are going to have the same birthday," she smiled.

"That would be nice," Paul nodded to himself. "Alright, well, I better get back in there. I'll call back soon. What time is the delivery tomorrow? Will I be able to get through to you?"

"Um, it's at 2:30, I'll be in the waiting room so I should be able to answer my phone. If anything, call my mom's place and just leave a message for me there."

"Will do. Bye Aunty Carmen."

"Bye Daddy Paul," Carmen giggled and then hung up. She looked over at the clock on the stereo. It was 3:30. There was not much to wait around for anymore. Lena would not be giving birth in the very near future. Pulling the blanket off the top of the couch Carmen lay down and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Honey, wake up," a gentle whisper pulled Carmen from her sleep. She opened her eyes and noted that it was now dark outside. Win stood over her, still in his work clothes.

"What time is it?" she sat up and Win straightened up.

"I just got in. It's about 12:30."

Carmen rubbed her eyes. "I didn't mean to sleep that long. Were there any messages? Did Paul call?"

Win shook his head. "Not that I know off. The blinker wasn't flashing," he headed towards the bedroom. "I'm going to wash up and then grab something to eat."

"There's some rice and pork chops in the fridge. I made it for dinner yesterday," Carmen stood up as well and followed her husband into the bedroom.

"Excellent, sounds perfect," Win turned to her. "You know, I haven't even said hello yet." Carmen nodded and stopped where she was. Win stepped towards her and placed a hand on her cheek. "Hello," he kissed her.

"Hello," Carmen said just above a whisper. "How was your shift?"

"Long, I missed you," he pulled her into him. Her belly had gotten bigger which caused the space left between them. "I'm sorry I missed dinner at your mom's again."

"It's ok," Carmen frowned. "I'm used to it now," as soon as she said it she could see the hurt in Win's face. Everything with them was always so hard. Neither one seemed to be able to find the right thing to say. Their conversations usually hit this speed bump; the one where the hurt or the loneliness would come out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" she trailed off.

"No, you're right," he stepped back and turned to the washroom again.

"Is this ever going to get better?" Carmen could feel herself beginning to cry and she touched her belly. The baby inside kicked.

"I'm trying Carmen, I really am," Win spoke without looking at her.

"I never thought it would be like this, so lonely. I knew schedules would be hectic and there would be times we wouldn't see each other but…" the tears began to fall. "But I lay awake at night and I feel our baby moving around and I want you to be there and you're not. I want to feel your arms around me and you're not there."

Win silently began to make his way into the bathroom and Carmen began to sob. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?" he finally looked at her, anguish all over his face. "We've had this discussion a million times Carmen. I don't like this any better than you. What do you want me to do, quit my job? I hate missing out on all these things and whenever I can get away you know I do. I love you but I don't know what to do anymore," Carmen could see his shoulders heave and she knew that he was trying to hold back tears. "I never seem to be able to say the right thing. Every time you look at me I can see so much pain and I can't fix it."

"I love you too," Carmen managed to sputter in between her gasping cry. "But you're right. We're stuck. I get so upset when you're not around but I hate myself for it. I am eaten away by the guilt I feel because I resent you working and being away for so long but that isn't fair to you. I knew this is what it was going to be like, and I married you still because I loved you. That will never change; I will always want to be with you. I just want us to have more time."

"Once this year is up things will get easier, my schedule won't be so hectic. I'll be on more of a routine."

"I know," Carmen wiped her eyes with her t-shirt. "But I think that until the baby is born I am going to go stay with my mom."

"What?" Win stared at her in shock.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now. I can't stand being in this apartment for days at a time all by myself."

"What about when I'm home? Would you come back?"

Carmen looked at him for a moment. "Yes. Staying away isn't what I want. I just don't want to be alone."

Win stood still, wondering whether he should go to her again or go into the bathroom. Carmen watched him, waiting.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," Win stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.

Carmen collapsed onto the bed and continued to cry. She heard the water turn on and hugged one of the pillows to herself. She closed her eyes and soon fell into a light sleep.

Win immerged from the bathroom a little while later, his hair was wet and he sported a pair of ratty track pants. He flicked off the light quickly once he saw Carmen asleep in their bed. He quietly made his way to the bedroom door. He stopped once he reached the door frame and placed his head against the side taking a deep breath. He just stood there, stood there watching his wife and the serene look on her face as she slept peacefully.


	14. Hey Baby, Baby Baby

Hey! They have arrived :)  
The rest is yet to come...

* * *

**Hey Baby, Baby, Baby.**

Today was the day. Bridget opened her eyes and glanced over at her husband, positioned awkwardly in the armchair next to her bed, sleeping. She took a deep breath and stared down at the bulge around her midsection. In less than three hours her babies would be in her arms.

"Hey sweetie," Eric opened his eyes and stretched out all his kinks. "Did you just get up?" he questioned.

"Mhm," Bridget nodded. "Although I'm not sure if I ever really slept."

"Oh I know," Eric chuckled. He got up and took a seat on the side of her bed. He placed a hand on her belly. "The waiting is driving me crazy. You guys ready in there yet?" he spoke against her stomach.

Bridget sighed contently as one of the babies twirled around. "I feel like the luckiest person in the world."

Eric grinned widely. "I keep replaying that moment, that morning all those years ago when we were running and you raced me to the beach. I just think how amazing and brilliant you are and how much you complete me. If anyone is lucky it's me."

Bridget tugged on her husband's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. "We make quite the pair. Lay with me."

Eric eyed the bed sceptically. "I don't want to squish you."

"If anyone would be doing any squishing it would be me. Now get in here," Bridget shifted over. Eric pulled his body onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Bridget. She lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes, listening to the beating of his heart.

Eventually the nurses began making their appearances that would last until after the babies were delivered. Eric was kicked out of the bed and Bridget was monitored closely.

Finally the doctor came in and gave his update as to the looming procedure. Then he spoke the words Bridget had been waiting to hear. "It's time Bridget, are you ready?"

"Ready to go," she beamed. Her bed was wheeled out into the hall and down to the operating room. Her heart began to pound and she thought it might burst right through her ribs.

Eric excitedly grasped her hand as he positioned himself at her side. "I'm going to be a dad."

The nurses bustled around setting everything up and Bridget did her best to try and remember every detail. Before she knew it, the doctor had begun. She squeezed Eric's hand in excruciating anticipation.

"Say hello to your little boy," the doctor held up a tiny little baby and Bridget felt tears began to drain from her eyes.

"Baby," Bridget wanted to just wrap him up in her arms and never let him go. "Go with him," Bridget instructed Eric. He kissed her forehead before following the nurse as she cleaned Bridget's son off. All time was lost to her now and Bridget just stared ahead at the blue canvas blocking the view of her stomach.

"It's another boy," the doctor again held up a baby. Her son's cries soon joined that of his brother's, who was now being weighed. Another nurse came in and scooped the baby up in a blanket and carted him over to where Eric stood.

"One more, almost done," the doctor relayed with such soothing in his voice. Bridget heard her before even seeing her. "And you've got yourself a girl," the doctor held her last child up for her to see.

After the babies had been weighed Eric returned to his wife's side as the doctor cleaned and closed her up. "They are so beautiful," he gushed. Bridget revelled in his touch as he placed a hand on her cheek. "You did it babe."

It was a few hours later and Bridget sat propped up in her bed, back in her hospital room. She held both her sons, rocking them back and forth. Eric was dancing around the room with his daughter in his arms.

"Bee," Bridget looked up to see her dad standing in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Daddy, come," she beckoned and her dad hesitantly approached her bed. She could see the pure joy on his face.

Eric came up to the bed as well. "There are a few people we'd like you to me," he extended out his arms. Bridget's dad placed the flowers at her bedside and offered out his arms as well. Eric gently placed the sleeping baby into her grandpa's awaiting hands. "This is Abby."

"And these two strapping young lads," Bridget leaned her head to the left, "are Tucker," and then to the right, "and Nathanial."

"Honey, Congratulations," her father looked at her and she felt as if every hardship they had ever faced had been erased. "Eric, you too," he smiled at his son-in-law.

"I love you," Bridget had often wished her mother would be here in this moment with her but having her dad here with her right now meant so much more to her then she would ever explain.

"I love you too bumblebee. You're mom would be so proud of you."

Bridget did her best to hold back tears. "I know."

That night Bridget cradled Lila in her arms as Nathan and Tucker slept in their little beds beside her. Eric was sprawled across the chair, mouth open and fast asleep. It had been a quiet evening. The babies were born at 5:16, 5: 22 and 5:27 respectively. After her dad's visit and Eric's mom, there had been no other visits. Although itching to be there Carmen insisted Bridget have the time with her family. Carmen would visit later tomorrow. Tibby was driving up the next day and Lena was still in labour. No word yet on the arrival of a baby in South Carolina. As of right now the boys had their fill of food and Lila had just finished being fed. The baby in her arms looked up at her, watching her intently.

"Not tired eh?" she touched her finger to Lila's nose. Lila wrinkled her little face and yawned. "Ah ha, there it is," Bridget chuckled. "Well, how about a little bed time story?" she whispered. "You papa and brothers wouldn't get it. It is very much a girl story."

Lila continued to watch her mother. "Alright, so it all started off one summer, the summer I met your dad actually. Me and my best friends, Carmen, Tibby, and Lena…Aunty Carmen, Tibby and Lena to you…you'll meet them soon, um, where was I? Right, the girls and I were all heading out into the world that summer and we had never been apart. Then we came across _the_ pants…"

As the minutes passed Bridget began telling Lila the story of the pants. She got as far as Carmen's troubles in South Carolina when Lila drifted to sleep. Bridget reached over and gently lay her down. Just as she did so Nathan started to cry. Eric shot up quickly and rubbed his eyes. "Is everything ok?"

Bridget let out a hushed laugh. "Nathan's up, just as Lila went down."

Eric crossed to the side of the bed where the babies lay and picked Nathan up. He continued to squeal and Eric rocked him back and forth. "Diaper?"

"The nurse changed him fifteen minutes ago; I think he's fine -" and then Tucker started to whine.

"Here we go," Bridget giggled as she took Tucker into her arms. "It's going to be a busy night."


	15. On My Way

Hey All. I am back finally. And along with this chapter I've got the next two done already as well. They will be up this weekend for sure. Thanks for sticking with me and all the nice reviews. P.S. yes i realized i messed up with Bee's daughter's name. It's Abby :) I had originally used Lila but I had already used that name in my previous story (Her Story) and I wanted to use something different. I went back to change it throughout but I guess I got sidetracked. Anyways, keep those reviews coming and enjoy. Only three more babies to be born! (and sorry for the weird format. the uploader does not working right :P)

On My Way

Tibby stared at her clock with impatience. Madly chewing the end of her pencil she tried to continue splicing together scenes for her documentary on her lap top but soon decided it was time to give up. There was no chance of getting anything done. She reached for the phone and punched in Carmen's number.

"Carmabelle, have you heard anything yet?" Tibby questioned as Carmen's anxious and excited hello reached her ear.

"Hey Tibs," Carmen replied. "Not since Paul first called."

"I hate this waiting. How is Bee holding up?" Tibby sighed in frustration.

"She's alright. Those babies are ready to come out. I was with her when Paul called. She sent me home for some rest but as if I could sleep right now," Carmen laughed. "The excitement is unbearable."

"Tell me about it. I am so conflicted. It would be easy for me to get up there for the triplets' birth but Bee has you, and so I really want to go and see Lena," with the mention of this plan Tibby glanced at the route map from New York to South Carolina she had printed out earlier.

"Would you drive all the way down there? You can't fly," she could hear the concern in her friend's voice. She sounded exactly like Brian did when she first propositioned the idea. "You wouldn't even make it down there on time for the birth."

"I know," Tibby spoke in agreement. "But still, I just feel like we should be with one another," and then she heard the beep of the other line and excitedly squealed for Carmen to hang on a second.

"Tibby?" Paul's voice answered her.

"Carmen's on the other line, one second," she quickly switched lines and informed Carmen of her very important caller on the other line. "Gotta go," she finished and heard a "Love you," from Carmen before she hung up.

"How's she doing?" Tibby immediately demanded of her best friend's spouse.

"No need to get super excited yet," Paul chuckled. "The doctor says she is only three centimetres dilated so we're going to be in for a bit of a wait," he relayed.

"I've got nothing but time," Tibby glanced at the clock again. "Well, I'm sure you are dying to call your sis, give Lena my best and tell her I love her and call me as soon as you have any news."

"And they say you aren't the demanding one," Paul teased. "I will definitely call you."

"Oh hey, and Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations," Tibby squirmed a bit as her baby started to kick.

"Thanks," Paul answered warmly. The two bid their farewells and Tibby hung up the phone.

Time passed slowly and no news surfaced from South Carolina. The next thing Tibby knew someone was slowly shaking her awake. She opened her eyes and noted that her face was planted in a pile of papers on her desk and Brian stood behind her.

"Hey sleepyhead, what are you doing sleeping here?" Brain leaned forward and kissed her forehead as she sat up.

Tibby stretched out her arms and shook her head. "I must have dozed off. I've been waiting for word from Paul."

"Is it time?"

"Yeah, she went into labour this morning," Tibby informed. "He called earlier this afternoon but she wasn't far along."

"What about Bridget?" Brian questioned.

"She's scheduled to go in tomorrow morning. Carmen's going to call me when it's happening. I'll probably head up there once I know she's ready."

Brian eyes her with an eyebrow raised. "You've decided not to go to South Carolina anymore?" He wandered over to the couch and took a seat.

Tibby got up and waddled over to him, easing her way onto the couch and resting against his outstretched arm. "Carmen wasn't really for the idea either. You guys are right. I probably shouldn't be driving all the way down there."

"Good," Brian sighed with relief. "I really didn't want to have to fight you on it but trust me I would have. You know, if I could have gotten time off work I would have driven you down."

"I know, it's ok, I'd rather you have the time off when out baby comes, as opposed to Lena's," Tibby laughed.

"Are you sure you need to drive back home too?" Brain added hesitantly.

"Brian," Tibby turned to look at him with exasperation. "I can drive home, I've done it many, many times before."

"Yes you have, and I have no doubt in your driving skills, but you are seven months pregnant my dear."

"Which makes no difference," she stated firmly.

"I'm not going to be able to convince you otherwise am I?" Brian shook his head.

"No," Tibby crossed her arms.

"Fine," Brian pulled her in closer to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I'll just be gone for a couple days. I'll be home by the weekend," Tibby tried to reassure. "And I will be with my mom and dad."

"You must be so excited, both Bridget and Lena are both having their kids now."

"I am," Tibby closed her eyes and snuggled into Brian's chest, breathing in his familiar smell. 'I love you."

"I love you too," he replied while gently stroking her hair.

"I'm probably about forty-five minutes or so away. Should I call when I exit the highway?"

Evening had arrived and Tibby had been driving for the whole afternoon, only making one stop between her New York home and her Bethesda home. The sun was beginning to set and Tibby was aiming to arrive before it got too late. She had just gotten off the phone from her check in with Brian, who had just gotten home from work, and was now talking to a thrilled Carmen.

Tibby had just been informed of the birth of Abby, Nathan and Tucker. She was even more excited now to see her friends.

"Yeah, just call me then," Carmen's smiles just radiated through the phone. "Now get off the phone woman, you shouldn't be talking and driving."

"Yes mom," Tibby chuckled. "See you soon," she said before clicking her phone shut.

"Hear that dear?" she spoke now to her belly. "You have three brand new cousins," she beamed.

Suddenly Tibby heard a loud honk and a car whipped by her. Caught off guard she gripped the steering wheel hard. "Geez," she muttered shaking her head. She saw the car ahead of her swerving in and out of the lanes and frowned at the driver's reckless driving. This was that time when the cops should be around but weren't.

The sun was almost entirely beyond the horizon now. Ten minutes went by without a hitch when another car sped by her. "This is getting ridiculous," Tibby gripped the wheel with one hand and reached over for her cell phone. She rummaged around for a few minutes but was unable to locate the device. Checking her rear view mirror she noted that a tanker truck was behind her but there was at least a car length away. There didn't seem to be anyone else close enough behind or in front of her. Taking her eyes off the road for a second the turned to look at her purse. Then she heard the blaring noise of a car honk, felt a jolt and everything went black.


	16. A New Love and A Broken Heart

A New Love and A Broken Heart

"Oh my god, is she ok? What about the baby?" Paul stared at his sister-in-law in shock.

"I don't know," he could tell Effie was trying hard to hold back tears. "Carmen just said that they brought her in and she was going into surgery."

"Surgery?" Paul exclaimed. Effie just nodded. He shook his head. "Lena can't hear about this yet. She wouldn't be able to take the news and with her in labour I just don't want…"

"You're right, I just thought I should let you know now," Effie took a deep breath. "This was not supposed to happen. How could this have happened?"

"She'll be ok," Paul stated firmly, trying to convince both Effie and himself.

"You better get back in there," Effie pointed to the room door behind him. "It's almost time. Mama's on the phone with Christina now, I'll check back with any news."

"Please," Paul nodded. He watched the young woman stagger down the hall before turning towards his wife's room.

"Where did you disappear to for so long?" Lena smirked at him as he entered.

"Oh um, I just went with your dad to get a coffee," he thought quickly.

There was something in his voice that made Lena feel slightly on edge. "Is everything ok babe?"

"Don't worry," Paul stepped toward the bed. "How are you doing? Is this baby ready yet?"

Lena eyed him suspiciously but decided to drop it. If something was seriously wrong her husband would tell her. "I have no clue but I've felt ready for the past ten hours. Of course Bridget just got to have a C-section instead of living through twenty plus hours of labour."

Just then a nurse came into the room to check Lena's progress. "You're getting close," she smiled encouragingly. "Seven centimetres dilated at this point."

"See, seven centimetres," Paul grinned. "My mom was in labour two days when I was born. You could be here a while more. "

"Oh god, don't say that," Lena rested her head back against her pillow. "I could never do it."

Another two hours passed by and then the doctor was called in permanently.

"Alright Lena," the doctor pulled up a stool and Paul took his place next to her side. She reached over and gripped his hand. "You are ten centimetres and the baby is in position. Are you ready to push?"

"More…than…ready," Lena managed to sputter in between breaths.

It was another gruelling half hour of pushing and then the delivery room was filled with the sound of cries.

"Congratulations," the doctor held up a squirming new born. "It's a girl."

Lena watched intently as the nurses carried her daughter over to the scale, wrapping her up in a plush pink blanket. "You did it," Paul kissed her slightly matted forehead.

Lena was bursting with joy and the nurses brought the baby, placing her in the awaiting mother's arms. She glanced at Paul who gave her a nod. "Hi Daphne," she rocked the girl gently. Daphne was a Greek name that she and Paul had settled on just after the whole ordeal with Kostos. They had decided they didn't want to delay in thinking of a name anymore. What no one had known was that the two parents had known the sex of the baby the whole time and were very good secret keepers.

Later, after all the nurses had cleared out and Lena lay in bed with her baby, Effie poked her head through the door. "Knock knock," she chattered. "Oma, Opa and Aunty Effie are here, or should we come back later?"

"Nonsense," Lena beckoned her family is as Paul gently took his daughter in his arms.

"Oh Lena," her mother pulled out a tissue and dabbed her already red, puffy eyes. "She is beautiful." Lena couldn't help but feel so proud. The smile on her father's face was the greatest she had ever seen and it warmed her heart.

Paul offered Daphne to her grandmother and as the woman declined it was clear she did not want to. She approached her daughter's bed and took a seat. Focused on her mother now, instead of her daughter, Lena noticed instantly that her mother had been crying for a long time and her father's smile was genuine but also trying to hide something. As Effie accepted Daphne into her arms her face was also a picture of sadness.

"What's wrong?" Lena felt the extreme happiness in her heart suddenly give way to dread and worry.

"Lena, honey, we were going to tell you earlier but we couldn't have you suffer anymore strain," her mother took her hand and Paul watched attentively. He was also awaiting more news on the matter.

"Mama, tell me," Lena demanded anxiously.

"There was an accident earlier tonight," her mom paused to take a breath. "Tibby was in a car accident sweetie."

"What?!" Lena shot up, wincing as the sudden movement caused her pain. All the colour drained from her face and her heart began to pound. "What kind of accident? Is she ok?"

"I have been talking to Christina and Carmen; she was hit from behind on her way to Bethesda. Apparently, a street racer cut in front of the truck driving behind her on the freeway and the truck couldn't stop on time. The three vehicles collided," Ari paused to gain some composure.

Lena covered her open mouth with her hand and tears began to spill from her eyes. "No," she whispered.

"When they brought her in Tibby was pretty battered up. Her parents were there right away, and from what I've heard Brian arrived not too long ago. He had to take a red eye out from New York. Her leg was broken and she was suffering from severe head trauma as well as internal bleeding."

"Was?! Was?! Is she…" Lena's lip trembled and she stopped, unable to go on.

"They had to do an emergency C-section to get the baby out; he was suffering too much trauma. He's two months early but from what the Rollins have told Carmen he is doing ok, he's in NICU but he's doing ok. The doctors managed to stop the bleeding Tibby had, but sweetie, she hasn't woken up yet, and they aren't sure if she will," Ari lowered her head in despair.

Lena continued to cry and made to get up. "What are you doing?" Paul rushed forward.

"I need to go, I have to be there," Lena's legs were wobbly and pain was searing in her spine.

"I know, I know," Paul grabbed her and held her in his arms. "We'll go there as soon as we can but you need to rest."

"He's right," her dad finally spoke. "Lena you will hurt yourself."

"No," Lena tried to push Paul away but he stood his ground. "I have to go," she pounded on his chest. "Please, let me go."

The sound of Lena's cries frightened Daphne who began to scream. Effie tried to rock her niece but the baby would not cease. "Lena, Lena," Effie stepped forward. "Lena, focus on me." Lena's sobs remained but her wild look settled on Effie. Paul stayed were he was and held Lena steady. "Lena, I promise you that Tibby is going to be ok. You need to lie down, you need to rest and you need to take care of your baby. I will go right now and book you train tickets for the next train out in two days. Give your baby two days and then you can go ok?" Effie stared at her sister sternly. Ari watched her younger daughter with more tears; Effie had become a remarkable young woman.

Slowly Lena nodded. "I'm sorry," she managed just above a whisper. Daphne continued to cry.

Paul hugged her to him. "You don't need to be sorry."

"Here," Effie handed Daphne to Lena, who climbed back into bed. Once in her mother's arms Daphne began to settle. "I'll be back soon."

"We're going to head back to the house but I will call you with any news," Lena nodded as her mother got up and kissed her cheek. He dad placed a hand firmly on Paul's shoulder and then they were gone.

As the room cleared Daphne's eyes began to droop and soon fell shut. Paul went around to one side of the bed and slid in next to his wife and daughter. With tear soaked cheeks Lena rested her head on Paul's chest and with her body securely in his arms he gently rocked her back and forth.


	17. Next To Me

Hello Everybody. Just wanted to thank everyone again for their great reviews. Keep 'em coming :) At first I was thinking that after this I might just wrap everything up in an one big epilogue, explaining how everything turned out but then I thought instead I'll carry on a few more sets of chapters, each set (Bridget, Tibby, Lena, Carmen) exploring different stages of the girls and their childrens' lives. Let me know what ya think. Regardless I think I might just do that. Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter, sorry to keep you waiting so long, and still a tad bit longer until we get around to Tibby's chapter. It's coming soon though, no worries. --

**Next To Me.**

Carmen paced. She walked back and forth for almost an hour until her mother made her sit. She found it very hard to sit.

"Carmen, did you hear me?" Christina looked down at her daughter anxiously.

"What?" Carmen stared with confusion.

"I asked if you wanted something to drink, maybe eat?"

"No, no, I'm ok," she waved her hand distractedly.

"I will go and get the Rollins some coffee and I will be back," Carmen just nodded and her mom turned and walked down the hall. Carmen took a glance at the ticking clock on the wall. It was three in the morning. Tibby was still in surgery.

Carmen's heart beat wildly. She tried to be positive; Tibby was going to be fine, the baby was going to be fine. However, as more and more time passed Carmen's worry grew. She thought of maybe going to the nurse's station and paging Win. He had known she would be at the hospital for the triplets' birth but no one had told him about Tibby. She had meant too, she wanted nothing more than him being there to comfort her, but at the same time nothing could tear her away from her friend. She would get her mom to go after the tired woman came back with the coffee. By then he would be getting on shift anyways so it wouldn't be like Carmen was disturbing him at work.

Carmen felt the baby kick and she sighed. "I'm sorry," she whispered down to her belly. "It's ok; I don't mean to stress you out. Your aunt has just mommy really worried right now."

Time continued to pass and Christina returned with coffee. Carmen made the request of calling her husband which her mother thought was an excellent idea.

"You should go home too mama," Carmen caught her mom's hand as she was walking away. "Ryan -"

"Ryan is fine, he has no idea what is happening. David understands what's going on. He knows that I need to be here, for you, and for Alice, and for Tibby."

"She's going to be fine," Carmen squeezed Christina's hand before letting it go.

"I know," Christina replied. She disappeared down the hallway for a second time but when she returned fifteen minutes later Win was with her. As soon as Carmen saw him she felt a sudden rush of relief and leapt to her feet. Win hurried towards her, concern etched on his face.

"Oh honey," he reached out and in one sweeping move she was in his arms. "I am so sorry. What happened?"

Carmen was about to explain about the accident when she heard the doctor address Tibby's parents and she quickly whipped around.

"I'm sorry," the doctor paused. "This information is meant for family," he stated at the couple and Christina approached.

"They are family," Alice reached over and placed a hand on Carmen's shoulder. Carmen gave her a small smile of gratitude and returned her attention to the doctor.

"Alright," he continued. "We were able to successfully get the baby out. He's holding well for now, everything is stable. However, like most premature babies we have him in an incubator, his lungs aren't fully developed yet. He is a strong one though."

Alice grasped her husband's hand tightly. "It's a boy? We have a grandson," she let this sink in a moment and then with tears in her eyes asked the question everyone wanted the answer to. "What about Tibby? What about my baby?"

The doctor took a deep breath and Carmen braced herself. She felt wobbly and leaned against Win. "We managed to find the cause of bleeding but she lost a lot of blood. I'm afraid she is still in very critical condition. We have done everything we can and we just have to wait now. She's out of surgery but she probably won't wake up for awhile."

"Can we see her?" Richard asked anxiously.

"Yes, you can go in if you'd like. You might also want to go see the baby as well, he will need the contact. Is the baby's father here?"

"He's on his way," Christina piped in. "His flight should be landing anytime now."

The doctor nodded solemnly. "If you'd like to follow me then," he spoke to the Rollins.

"Go," Carmen urged as Alice turned to her. Alice leaned forward and planted a kiss on Carmen's cheek, clasped Christina's hand and whispered a thank you, and then followed alongside Richard to Tibby's room.

"Oh geez," Win pulled Carmen into his arms once more and Christina turned her back to them as to give them some privacy. There weren't many other people in the halls and the nurses making their rounds were few and far between. There was an eerie silence about the place. "There is nothing I can say right now to make this better and I wish there was," Win took a deep breath as he rested his chin on Carmen's head. "I would give anything for you not to have to go through this."

Carmen went to speak but instead began to cry. She had been trying to stay strong in front of Tibby's parents. She had been trying to stay strong for herself but standing there, in the safety of her husband, she suddenly felt broken and everything spilt out. Win remained steady and never once let her go as her body shook with sobs.

"Thank you," she finally managed to say after the tears and the shaking had stopped.

"For what?" Win pulled away to look into her eyes.

"Just for being here and understanding…and for loving me" she met his gaze and held it. "I love you."

"I will never stop loving you," he murmured. "And there is no where else I would ever want to be."

Carmen felt warmth spread over her from the tip of her toes all the way up to her hair. "I know," she placed a hand on his chest. "I'm sorry for all the fights and the drama and -"

"Shh," Win placed a hand over her mouth. "There is nothing to be sorry for. Everything is fine, everything is going to be ok," he moved his hand and replaced it with his lips. They had kissed many times since she had been pregnant but Win felt a spark unlike anything he had felt before and his heart did a little flip. The baby in the bump pressed between them gave a huge kick and as the couple broke apart his face lit up. He hadn't yet felt the baby kick. Carmen did her best to smile but still found it slightly difficult. Win understood, they didn't need the words.

"Now I know you don't want to leave…" Win began as Christina rejoined them. "But I think you need some rest."

"But," Carmen made to argue.

"No buts sweetie," Christina rubbed Carmen's arm reassuringly. "You need to think about the baby."

"Look, I just want to go home and shower, grab a quick bite to eat. Come with me, sleep and then we will come straight back here," Win promised.

Reluctantly Carmen decided to go and her mom promised that if anything changed she would call right away. As Carmen later entered her apartment she noticed that flashing light on her answering machine. Ten missed calls flashed on the screen. Hitting play she stood with Win, suddenly overwhelmed by exhaustion. He hugged her from behind as four messages from Bridget filled the room. The triplets were doing very well. She was coming to the hospital the next day to see Tibby. Was there any news on Tibby? Call her as soon as possible. There was then a message from Paul indicating Tibby was now five centimetres dilated. The next one was that he had heard about Tibby and that he couldn't tell Lena yet but how worried he was. Then one from Effie indicating Lena was in labour.

Next Lena's voice rang in Carmen's ears, sounding exactly the way Carmen felt. She clasped Win's hands tightly as Lena described every inch of Daphne to her and the extreme happiness she felt. Then the sniffling started and the choked voice as she spoke about Tibby and determinedly repeated that she was going to be ok. Carmen barely paid attention as Effie left another call stating Lena's travel information. The last call was a brief message from her mom reporting that Brian had arrived just after they had left and that he was with Tibby.

Without any words Win led Carmen into their bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and flicked on the lights. "I'm going to take a quick shower, do you need anything?"

Carmen blinked and sat in silent thought. "Want some company?"

"What?"

"I need to shower too, and when I go to sleep, I want you next to me."

Win kissed Carmen gently on the forehead and taking her hand the two entered the bathroom.


	18. Promise of Phone Calls

**Promise of Phone Calls.**

Bridget had never realized how quickly time flew by until after she became a mother. Tucker spent two weeks in the hospital after the triplets' birth, as he was the smallest and needed a bit of extra care. Those first two weeks were spent in a frenzy as Abbey and Nathaniel were able to go home after only five days. Bridget and Eric split their time between feedings, changing, sleeping, being with Tucker and visiting Tibby.

The last part was especially hard for Bridget. Two weeks and still Tibby hadn't woken up. Specialists had come in and everyone was assured that she was going to be alright. They believed it was only a matter of time before she woke up, they did not see it as being long term. Bridget questioned how reliable they were, forgive her for being sceptical when it had been two weeks and her best friend hadn't woken up yet.

Eventually Tucker was given the ok and he joined his family at home. As difficult as it was juggling three babies, Bridget also found herself slipping into a comfortable routine with her kids, especially once Tucker was home. Eric was always there to help and Bridget found herself falling in love with her husband in a whole new way. Watching him with their kids warmed Bridget to her very core.

The babies' personalities were apparent almost right away. Nathaniel was the quiet, thoughtful one. He hardly ever cried and was a sound sleeper. Eric would often comment on his son's brilliant future.

"Notice the way his eyes just seem to be analysing everything?" he'd ask Bridget as he held Nathaniel. "You can tell he's working out some complicated thing in his head."

"He will do his mama proud, and excel in all the things she failed," Bridget would laugh. "Right sweetie," she'd coo. "Algebra and physics will be your forte right?"

Abby was undoubtedly the family diva. Daddy's little princess already, she was not above screaming until she got what she wanted. If Bridget was holding one of the boys Abby would cry until Bridget picked her up. Eric doted on her and was already gearing her up to be a soccer champ. All three babies already owned their own mini soccer balls.

Then there was little baby Tucker. Due to the fact that Tucker was separated from the others for a short period of time it was clear that he was a bit more insecure. Upon his arrival home he fussed when he was in the same area as his brother and sister and clung to his parents. He was often the one waking up the most at night, but usually all it took was to see mom or dad and he slipped easily back into sleep. As a few more weeks passed however, he grew more comfortable with his new home and the fussing dissipated. None the less, with three babies vying for her attention, Bridget barely had any time to herself.

Soon the first month was over and Eric had to head back to work. Bridget was nervous to be home alone for the day but she also believed she would be able to handle it. Of course there was always the lingering thought in the back of her mind. That worry about what had happened to her mother. Bridget did her best to put that completely out of her head. She was stronger than that and she knew it. There was also something else bothering her and that was not being able to sneak away for an hour during the day anymore to go and visit Tibby. With Eric back at work there was no one to "man the fort" so to speak. Of course there were always evenings but by then Bridget was exhausted. She would have to rely on Carmen and Lena's updates, as well as weekend visits.

"I changed Tuck, changed Abby, Nathaniel is still fast asleep and you just finished feeding them so I think you are good for about two more hours," Eric rattled on as he dashed around the bedroom pulling on his pants and searching for his wallet.

"You are a saint," Bridget beamed from her spot on their bed.

"Nah," Eric grinned. "I'm just a dad."

"An amazing dad," she smiled as he came around to kiss her goodbye. "Good luck on the game today."

"Thanks. I'll see you when I get home," and with a quick goodbye to the kids he was off to work.

Bridget stretched out in bed, basking the glow of two hours to herself. It was a rare event these days. She of course could sleep, although she was feeling surprisingly wired. She had gotten used to the three hour nights, which now sometimes stretched to four. She rolled over to glance at the alarm clock next to the bed, 7:15. She had showered very early this morning, while Eric was still sleeping, before a new round of feedings started.

She was going to wait until later that day but decided she had nothing else to do. Picking up the phone she punched in Carmen's number.

"Hello," a groggy, female voice answered.

"Carmen?"

"Bridget…is everything ok?" she suddenly sounded alert. "Is it Tibby?"

"No, no," Bridget felt bad, firstly for waking her exhausted, pregnant friend and secondly since she did indeed have no news on Tibby. "I was just calling to see if you had any news for me. Sorry to wake you, I wasn't thinking I guess. Eric just left for work and the kids are asleep."

"Oh, don't you worry my dear. Imagine I was upset you woke me up by calling," Carmen yawned. Bridget loved that even though she had woken her friend up, Carmen did not care and was willing to stay on the line as long as Bridget needed her. "How are my triplets doing?"

"_My_ triplets are doing great," Bridget laughed. "Feedings are becoming more scheduled so nights aren't so hectic anymore. How is babysita doing?"

"At the moment kicking up a storm actually," Bridget could hear the joy in Carmen's voice and remembered the feeling of being pregnant fondly.

"Ah yes, another child for the Vreeland-Richmond team," she joked. She often made reference to all her friends' kids joining a soccer team coached by her and Eric.

The two continued to chat for a while until Bridget heard Win's voice in the background. "Just get home?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's off a rotation shift, he's home for two days now," Carmen relayed happily. Bridget knew there had been a lot of trouble going on in her friend's marriage but was glad to see them working things out since Tibby's accident. Gone were the tearful phone calls from Carmen and the tension anytime the couple were in a room together. Bridget was thankful; she no longer had to kill Win for breaking her friend's heart, although she never believed things would have to go that far. Win was definitely at no fault in this whole ongoing argument (if Bridget could even call it that), and knew that the pair were doing well.

"I'll let you go," Bridget bid farewell. "Call me if you hear anything on Tibby."

"Of course," Carmen promised. "And you call me."

This promise of phone calls with news of Tibby had become a new form of saying goodbye between Bridget, Carmen and Lena. It was something Bridget desperately looked forward to not having to do anymore.

As Bridget hung up the phone she noted that only a half hour had passed. Maybe she better catch some sleep after all. Who knew when this chance would present itself again.


	19. Never Letting Go

"Brian…Brian honey, wake up

**Never Letting Go. **

"Brian…Brian honey, wake up."

"What?" Brian wearily opened his eyes and realized that it was Alice standing over him. He immediately bolted up, pain ripping through his neck in the process. Sleeping in a hospital arm chair was not the most comfortable of places. "Is Tibby…?" He glanced over at his wife's bed. She remained motionless and his questioned was answered without any words.

"Sorry," Alice frowned, a flash of sadness crossed her face but she took a deep breath and motored on. It was too hard to be sad all the time and Alice was determined not to fall apart anymore. Her baby was going to wake up soon. "I just wanted to let you know that I was going to pick Nicky and Katherine up at school. Richard is still sitting with Henry. I was going to grab you a change of clothes and what not, anything else you needed?"

"I think I'm fine thanks," Brian sighed as Alice gave him a hug. After she left Brian stretched and then pulled his chair closer to Tibby's bed. The sight, as it always did, made him want to cry. His strong, bold and beautiful Tibby looked so small against those stupid white hospital sheets. Tubes and monitors accompanied him at her bedside. Brian had a brief flash to Bailey, the girl who had brought them together in the first place. He didn't know what he would do if things were to end the same way this time around.

Eventually Richard appeared at the door and Brian headed to the NICU to see his son. He and Tibby had not one hundred percent decided on a name, they hadn't even known the gender of the baby, but Tibby was in love with the name Henry. Watching as their baby fought so hard to live Brian knew that the baby had always been Henry. As any parent would feel, Brian hated watching his son through glass in an incubator. He was thrilled when he was finally able to hold Henry, although the moment was also bittersweet.

"Hey little man," he beamed as the nurse placed the tiny infant in his arms. Henry just blinked and squirmed. "I know I'm not as pretty as your mamma, but you're going to get to meet her real soon. Don't worry, I promise." That night Brian described every last detail of their baby boy to an unconscious Tibby.

"She would be so thrilled. You make sure you bring that baby over to visit."

"Hopefully, Aunty Tibby will be able to meet baby too."

"She will. Any day now Carmen, I can feel it."

Tibby could hear Brian and Carmen's voices but she couldn't see them. She could not see anything. It was very hard to breathe. Why was it so hard to breathe? Sometime about it felt so unnatural. With all the strength she could muster Tibby tried to open her eyes.

Nothing happened. She heard shuffling around the room and then felt a hand on her own. "Carmen goes in for her last check up today. The last one before the baby is born. Can you believe it, only one more week and you will be an aunt of…three, four, five," Brian spoke. Tibby's mind raced, one week? Huh? Last time she had been driving up to see Bee, Carmen still had two months until her due date. And she'd be an aunt for five. Lena had her baby!

Then the feeling hit her, she couldn't feel her baby. Oh my God, her baby. What had happened? '_Brian I'm here, what's going on? Brian, please?_' she begged. Her insides were screaming and Brian had begun to talk about Nicky and Katherine. '_Our baby Brian, where is our baby?_' Every inch of her ached and all she wanted was to open her eyes. She was going to burst. '_Wake up! Wake…'_ and in that moment there was suddenly a burst of light and everything became very, very bright.

"Tibby –" Brian stopped mid-sentence as her eyes fluttered open. He stared at her, unsure if he was making this up or if it were all real. She looked around disoriented until her eyes landed on his face. Immediately her eyes welled up and Brian was up in a flash. "NURSE!" he called as he flew into the hall.

It took three hours. Brian paced outside her room doors alongside his in-laws, Lena and Henry, held tightly in his grandmother's arms. After what seemed like an eternity the doctor finally emerged.

"I'm still running some tests but from what I can tell there is no permanent damage. She's still very weak, naturally, but I expect a full recovery," the doctor explained as Brian gripped Lena's arm in joy. "We'll monitor her closely for the next week and then hopefully, within the next week or so, she'll be able to head home."

"Thank you," Alice cried into her husband's shoulder.

"Can we see her?" Richard asked the question that was floating in everyone's mind.

"As long as you go in one at a time, too much right now will overwhelm her," the doctor replied. "She won't be able to talk much, her throat is still sore from the tubes, but you can of course see her."

"Go Brian," Alice pressed. "She needs to see you, both of you," she gently passed the sleeping child to him.

Not waiting to be told twice Brian rushed into the room. "Brian," Tibby sputtered, reaching for him as he approached her bedside.

"Shhh," Brian slid down beside her. She was really here, it wasn't a dream. "You don't know how happy I am right now. I was so scared I was going to lose you," he choked back his tears.

"As if I'd ever leave you…again," Tibby joked. She had left him last time because she thought she was pregnant. She had come back to him now not only a wife but mother to his child.

"Better not," Brian grinned. He watched as a tear slide slowly down her cheek. He wanted nothing more than to wipe it away. "I think there is someone here desperate to meet you, although he may not be showing it right now."

Tibby's heart pounded as Brian lowered the bundle in her arms to her. Love like nothing she had ever known before flowed through her as she held her baby for the first time. "We have a baby boy," she whispered. Henry shifted slightly and sighed contently as he nuzzled his head into Tibby's body.

"Henry," Brian squeezed her hand.

"Henry," Tibby was then no longer able to hold back the tears. Her body shook with sobs as Brian wrapped his wife and son up in his arms and decided he was never letter go.


	20. You're My First

Hey Everyone! It's been awhile. I tried to get the update up sooner much quicker this time. Sorry for that huge prior delay! I got a bit swept up in life but I seem to have caught the writing bug again so don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for months again. Thanks to everyone for the great response, you all truly make my day when I read all your reviews. Be back soon :)

* * *

**You're My First.**

Lena rushed through the hospital doors and hit the button for the elevator at warp speed. As she approached Tibby's room she easily spotted Brian pacing back and forth and the Rollins huddled together.

"She's awake?" she asked breathlessly as she came upon them.

Brian nodded and came to a halt. "She opened her eyes, she didn't say anything but she opened her eyes."

Lena beamed. "She's going to be ok," she felt the joy swell up in her heart. "I called Carmen and Bridget. They'll be over in a bit."

"The doctor's been in there for an hour already," Richard informed. "We're not sure how long this is going to take."

"Well, I just fed Daphne and put her down for a nap so I should be fine for a bit. My mom will call me if she gets too fussy. Carmen still has her appointment to go to and Bridget it just waiting for Eric to get home from work before she leaves the triplets."

"Thank you for being here," Alice gave Lena's hand a small squeeze.

Lena turned to face Tibby's room door. "There is no where else I'd want to be right now."

Another couple hour passed by and finally the doctor emerged. "I'm still running some tests but from what I can tell there is no permanent damage. She's still very weak, naturally, but I expect a full recovery," the doctor explained as Brian gripped Lena's arm in joy. "We'll monitor her closely for the next week and then hopefully, within the next week or so, she'll be able to head home."

"Thank you," Alice cried into her husband's shoulder. Lena let go of the breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"Can we see her?" Richard asked the question that was floating in everyone's mind.

"As long as you go in one at a time, too much right now will overwhelm her," the doctor replied. "She won't be able to talk much, her throat is still sore from the tubes, but you can of course see her."

"Go Brian," Alice pressed. "She needs to see you, both of you," she gently passed the sleeping child to him.

Lena watched as her best friend's husband made no hesitation and headed into Tibby's room. She turned to Alice. "I'm going to go call the others and let them know what's going on, I'll be right back."

Alice caught her hand as she turned to leave. "Honey, you know how much I appreciate you being here, but you have a brand new baby at home who needs her mommy. I know you're anxious to see Tibby but it might be a while waiting. Go home and get some rest, I'll call the other girls. And I promise to call you as soon as it is possible for you to see her."

Lena went to argue but stopped herself. What Alice had said was true, and as much as she needed to see Tibby she knew that Alice and Richard were next in line. Tibby also needed bonding time with Henry. With a lingering goodbye and once last glance at Tibby's room door, Lena headed home.

* * *

"I'm so happy to hear that," Lena's mom beamed as Lena reported the news once she arrived home. "I don't know what I would do…" she started and glanced at Lena, slightly teary eyed. "Well, no point in making this moment miserable," she shook the thoughts from her head and turned back to her sewing. "Your sister is occupying Daphne upstairs but I think the little princess is getting hungry."

"Which one?" Lena half joked. Her mother just shot her a grin. Lena bent over the chair and kissed Ari's cheek and then decided to make her way to her baby.

"Look who is home," Effie cooed as Lena appeared in the doorway. Her parents had switched around her old room, placing Effie's old bassinet beside Lena's old bed. They'd cleared out a lot of Lena's scrap art stuff so that the room was habitable. It was funny, sleeping in the bed of her youth, but it somehow made Lena felt very much at home.

"Hi darling, I heard someone maybe getting hungry," Lena scooped the bundle out of her sister's arms.

"I was feeling a bit famished," Effie laughed as she rose from the bed and made to leave.

"Funny, we made that same joke downstairs," Lena shook her head as she smiled. "Thanks for watching her."

"Anytime, we're already best friends," she paused. "How's Tibby?"

"Awake, alive," Lena glanced down at Daphne who just stared back at her. "She's going to be ok."

Effie nodded. "I know she is. That's great news."

"It is," Lena pulled up her top in order to feed her daughter.

"And that," Effie stuck out her tongue, "is my cue to leave."

Once Daphne was fed and burped, diaper changed and bathed, Lena placed her in the bassinet and rocked her to sleep. Peeling off her clothes she took a soothing shower, using Effie one last time to listen in on the baby before the aunt went out. As she later toweled off her hair, she glanced out the window at the darkness outside. Time had crept up on her, it was already so late.

Effie was out on a date and her parents had also gone out to dinner. She padded into the empty living room with a cup of tea, the baby monitor at her side. Just as another 'Friends' episode started, her cell phone began to buzz.

"Hey babe," Paul's voice greeted her.

"Hey hun," she smiled into the phone, warmth flooding through her. She missed him. He had stayed behind in South Carolina when she headed back to Bethesda with Daphne. He had three away games scheduled for that upcoming week and wouldn't have been home anyways. He'd be home when she got back.

After a quick update on Tibby and Daphne the attention turned to her. "Now, how is my second most beautiful girl doing?" Paul questioned.

"Second most beautiful?" Lena exclaimed.

"Well, I do have a daughter now and I don't know, it's a close call but I'd say she's just a bit cuter than you," Paul chuckled.

"I know she is probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen but let us not forget who carried her for nine months, gave birth to her," Lena tried to stifle a laugh.

"I'm sorry, I just call 'em how I see 'em," Paul teased. "Do you think you can forgive me?"

"I'm not sure," Lena let the line go quiet.

"How about you open the front door?"

"Huh?" Lena shivered and looked around slightly confused.

"Just open the front door," Paul insisted.

'Could he be?' she wondered. Lena tiptoed to the front door and opened it. He was. "What are you doing here?" she clicked her phone shut.

Paul grinned. "I missed you too much. Our last game was cancelled due to weather, so I hopped on the first plane here. I needed to be with you and Daphne."

"Oh, have I ever told you how much I love you?" she flung herself into his arms.

"Once, maybe twice," Paul kissed her and the two headed into the house.

Lena lay curled up against Paul's body on the bed of her childhood. They had just put Daphne down again after a feeding and spend sometime quietly kissing. Now they lay together, Paul gently stroking her hair, Lena absentmindedly running her finger over his chest.

"I can just picture you lying here when you were seventeen, agonizing over getting into art school," Paul whispered.

"Agonizing, dying, same thing," Lena said dramatically.

"You know, we never slept in this bed together before," Paul looked at her suggestively.

"Maybe if you wanted my dad to murder us we could have," Lena giggled. "I've never slept with any boy in this bed, you're my first," she winked.

Paul suddenly rolled them over so he lay over her. She reached up a hand and ran it down his face, which was lit by the glow of the moon through the window and into the dark room. He bent down and kissed her softly. "It'll be my honour."

"I'd have it no other way," Lena snaked her arms around her husband's neck. "Although my silly fifteen year old self might," she said without thinking.

Paul pulled back. "Well that's a nice mood killer."

"What?" Lena looked at him in confusion. "I was just kidding, well, kind of, but I didn't mean…"

"No, it's ok," Paul shook his head. "I know I wasn't the first guy you were ever in love with, we didn't know each other. You weren't thinking about me back then, I wasn't thinking about you," he rolled back onto his back.

"I'm sorry baby, I really didn't mean anything by it," she eyed him playfully. "Now what happened to being my first?"

"He called for you again, a couple days after the whole first incident when you were in the hospital. He wanted to come see you. I told him to just back off and leave us alone. I know I should have told you but I just, I just wanted him to be gone. I know what you guys had is over but we have our own life now and he is in no way part of it," Paul sighed as if relieved to finally get that off his chest.

Lena knew instantly that he was talking about Kostos. She had always wondered what had happened to him after their meeting in the park. It was the meeting where he wanted to fix things and where she had almost lost the baby. She watched Paul, his brows furrowed in a frown, the pain evident on his face. "Paul," she sat up so she could look him straight in the eyes. "I didn't want him back when we met at the park, I don't want him now. Initially I had wondered what had actually happened to him but it went beyond nothing more than curiosity. He isn't part of our lives and I'm actually glad that I don't really have to talk to him again. I mean, who is to say he won't try in the future but it doesn't matter."

"I know I should have told you…" he started but Lena silenced him.

"Just kiss me already," she smiled.


	21. Halfway but Not All the Way

_I am still alive!!! Curse life and especially school for sapping all of my creative energy and giving me the worst writer's block ever. I am so sorry this has taken soooooo long to update. Let's just say it has been a very hectic and trying time since I've been away. I apologize also for the chapter being sort of on the short side. I am slowly finding my writing chops again and hope to bring a lot bigger and better in the near future. Do not worry, I did not forget a huge chunk of this chapter, it's very focused on a particular moment between two characters and less on explaining the major event which had just occured prior. Details will come tho, patience. Thank you all who continue to stick with the story. I write for you. Hopefully I can get things in gear and make up for all this lost time. Enjoy...._

_(oh and yes, the name doesn't pop up until the very end of the chapter so again, not missing anything at the start!)_

* * *

**Halfway but Not All the Way.**

"She's got your eyes."

It was late on a Monday afternoon. The sun setting outside cast a warm glow over the woman in the hospital bed. The man perched on the bed next to her smiled as he looked down at the tiny girl in his arms.

"She's got your voice," he teased, making reference to the hours and hours prior to this moment of silence in when the baby had not ceased to cry from what seemed like the time she was born.

"Very funny," Carmen leaned forward to stare at the baby's face. "God, we made a beautiful kid."

"Was there any question about it? I mean, with parents like us, of course she was destined to be amazingly good-looking."

"Too right you are," Carmen kissed her daughters forehead and the girl twitched a little. Win shot Carmen an apprehensive look and the new parents braced themselves for her shrill cry to pierce the air once more. After a moment of wait, all remained quiet and they sighed in relief.

"For such a tiny body, she makes the most noise I've ever heard," Carmen laughed, shaking her head. "Now I understand what my mother meant when she said that I was a loud baby. I always thought she was exaggerating."

"I have a feeling our time of quiet is over," Win chuckled as he placed the sleeping infant in the crib next to the bed. Once this was done he returned to the bed and plopped back down. He lay his head on his wife's chest and closed his eyes weary eyes. She reached up and started to play with his hair.

Minutes, maybe even hours, passed and neither said a word. Before, this would have worried Carmen. Unsteady as their relationship had become in the recent past, now, the silence meant nothing more than that the two were exhausted. "Thank you," she whispered, unsure if he had fallen asleep or not.

At the sound of her voice Win sat up. He was awake after all. "For what?" he looked at her in confusion.

Carmen just shrugged. "A lot of things really; putting up with my hormonal craziness, sticking with me, working things out."

Win shook his head. "Not to sound like the cheese master of the year but you don't need to thank me for anything. You gave me that beautiful angel sleeping right there," he tilted his head towards the crib. "I didn't stick with you. We stuck together. I never had any doubt we'd make it through that."

"Never?" Carmen asked. "You honestly never thought that maybe things had completely fallen apart?"

"Not for a single second. There were times when I was frustrated, and times when I know you were. We both made some hard choices. We both said things we didn't mean. It wasn't a situation we planned on and we kind of stumbled before we were able to adapt." Carmen looked down at her lap and Win continued to watch her closely. "What is it?"

"I almost left you once."

"You mean when you went to stay at your mom's or something?"

"No, it was before that. Pretty soon after I told you I was pregnant-" she paused, "and when the fighting started."

Win looked at her with a stunned expression on his face. "What do you mean when you say almost left?"

Carmen sniffed, trying to fight the lump in her throat that was a warning that tears were coming. "I was alone, and upset, and things had just been going really badly between you and me. You were on a double rotation, you had left and we had a big fight about me being insecure and I blamed you for putting work before us."

Win remained still, waiting.

"I packed a suitcase, got in the car and drove myself halfway to New York, halfway to Tibby's. Then I realized that I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave you. No matter how things stood. I turned around and came home. No one ever knew."

Carmen stopped and waited. Win slowly began to shake his head. "What?" he could not seem to find the words. "Why didn't you ever tell me? Why are you telling me this now?"

"I don't know. It was a mistake. I didn't want to tell you because it didn't mean anything, and I didn't want it to."

"Carmen it obviously meant something. You drove halfway to New York!" Win's voice rose a little and Carmen glanced to make sure the baby was still sleeping.

"Honey please," she reached for his hand but he pulled it away. "Listen to me," she tried but he stood up.

"I need a minute."

"Wait!" Carmen grabbed his arm, her voice steady, and her words final. "I need you to listen to me," she demanded. The lump in her throat won and tears slid down her cheeks.

"At the time I thought that leaving would be better. I thought that we were going to crash and I didn't want to face it. I didn't want it to happen. I thought maybe I could run away from it. You said you never had a doubt we'd figure things out. I did. I know it's not something you want to hear, and it was not something I even wanted to admit to myself, especially when we started to get back on track. The bottom line is, I made it halfway but I didn't make it all the way. I turned around because I realized that the belief that I had that we'd work it out outweighed any of the doubt. It was like when you left for Africa. There was always that part of me that worried you wouldn't come back to me. But I still waited because a bigger part of me knew you would."

Win slowly sat down again, and continued to watch Carmen, waiting for more.

"I'm telling you all this now, I guess, because our daughter was born not too long ago. From this moment on, I want a new slate. I want our problems from the past to stay there. I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to cry anymore. I don't want to feel guilty and I don't want you to feel guilty. I just want to love our baby and be happy."

Now it was Carmen's turn to wait. She finished her speech and then waited for her husband to make the next move.

Without a word he leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "Do you promise me that it was a one time deal? Carmen, I can't say I was ever mad enough to ever leave you but you're right. You are here with me now. We can't keep fighting. We need to move forward together. If we're going to do that, you need to promise me that no matter how hard it gets, and no matter what happens, you won't leave."

Carmen pulled his body into hers and gripped him tightly. "I promise," she breathed into his ear. She could feel Win's heartbeat steady against her chest.

As if on cue baby Catalina started to cry instantly claiming her parents' attention.


	22. Together

And so the end has finally come. My baby is complete. This is one of the stories I am most proud of and I'm sorry to have kept you guys waiting this long for the finale. I was thinking about doing an extra couple of chapters but with my crazy schedule I didn't want to keep dragging this out. It felt like the right time to end things. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing this. And don't worry, this is not the last of me. I have some other story ideas up my sleeve, we'll see when I eventually get them started. A HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who stuck with me and love this story. I owe you all a lot!!! :)

**....HP-Magic....**

**

* * *

**

**Together.**

"I never thought I'd be one of those people who said things like this but really, time goes by so fast," Tibby leaned back in her lawn chair and cradled her cup of coffee.

Lena nodded in agreement and placed a hand on her bulging midsection. "I still need to pinch myself sometimes to make sure it's all real."

"Oh it's real babe," Bridget grinned. Her beautiful hair glimmered in the sunlight.

The three women sat in Lena's back yard, the sun shinning down brightly on the warm July day. Five toddlers played close by their mothers. Quiet Daphne sat at the miniature picnic table, paint all over her hands, her plastic apron, and her face. It was pretty much everywhere but on the paper set in front of her. Nathan sat next to her looking rather disgruntled as the little girl next to him splashed paint everywhere. None-the-less he remained seated where he was and moved a paint brush across some paper.

Nathanial's sister and brother, Abby and Tucker, along with little Henry, squealed in joy as they each pretended to be a different animal, off in their own little jungle world. They crawled around on all fours, chasing each other across the lawn. The mothers watched their three year olds silently for a couple minutes and enjoyed their children's contentment. They also shared a secret smile because they knew that the kids were burning a lot of energy and nap time was quickly approaching.

"Where are Carmabelle and her brood?" Bridget took a sip of her ice tea and reached for her cell phone. She noted that she had no new messages.

"When Paul called he said that the flight was on time, they should be here soon," Lena glanced through the patio doors at the clock near the fridge.

"You know, this is going to be the first time all of us are together, and I mean every single one of us, since the kids were born," Tibby stated, the air of realization as she spoke.

"There must have been some other time," Lena shook her head.

"She's right," Bridget said as she stood up and strode over to where Tucker now sat crying. "I mean sure maybe _we _have been together, but never us, the kids, the husbands," she paused as she swooped Tucker up into her arms. "Someone is getting tired," Tucker instantly planted his head to her shoulder, his wails toning down. The other two kids paid no heed to anyone and continued their game.

"Maybe we should try and get them down before Paul gets home. All the new faces and fun, they won't ever want to sleep," Tibby made a move over to Henry and Abby.

"Ok Daphne," Lena heaved herself out of her chair and waddled over to the work of art that was her daughter. "Let's get you cleaned up."

**********

It took about an hour alone to gather everyone and get them all cleaned up. Luckily during this time Eric and Brian returned home from the grocery store and with all the hands, the kids were finally corralled into rooms and it wasn't long before they fell asleep.

Bridget leaned against the doorframe of the guest bedroom she, Eric, and the triplets shared. Eric finished tucking a blanket around Abby, who was of course the last to fall asleep. He walked over to Bridget and turned back, following her gaze. Three small bodies lay curled together on the make shift bed next to the double bed Bridget and Eric had been sharing. Eric gave Bridget's hand a squeeze, she pulled the door shut and they tip toed back downstairs.

"Looks like we beat everybody," Eric surveyed the empty downstairs. "The skills you acquire when trying to put triplets down for a nap."

Bridget tugged on his shirt playfully and the two shuffled their way out onto the porch. "We're amazing, what can I say," she pressed her lips to his. These moments between them in the past three years had been rare. She was glad that he was there with her this weekend.

Eric playfully wrestled her to the ground and Bridget felt as if she were fifteen again. "You know, you still make me feel extremely nervous."

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "I make you feel nervous?"

"I look at you and sometimes I think I am that nineteen year old back racing you in Baja," Eric propped himself over her. Bridget lay on her back on the grass and looked up at him and the sky.

"When I beat you," she stuck her tongue out at him. "No wonder you're so nervous. I'm too much for you to handle," she teased.

"Ha-ha-ha," Eric rolled over onto his back too. Reaching over he took her hand in his and they curled up beside each other, basking in the heat and their memories.

This weekend had been Bridget's idea. She missed her sisters. Family life had made regular life ten times more hectic. Bridget had left work permanently because there was no way she could leave her kids all day, let alone all week. She and Eric decided that until the triplets were ready for school Bridget would be a full time mom. She loved it, her heart feeling fuller than she could have ever imagined. It was hard working around the schedules of three very different minded toddlers.

Nathan was the quiet one. Unlike his rough and rowdy brother and sister, Nathan preferred to snuggle up with his mom and have her read him a book. He barely ever made a fuss about anything. Whenever a group event arose, he often fell back in the shadow of his siblings but Bridget noted that he enjoyed it that way.

Tucker was Bridget's little bruiser. He wanted to do everything, be everywhere, and he always tried to stay as close to his father as possible. So far he had been the only one to really enjoy running after the soccer ball, and he loved being outside. Bridget had to keep a close eye on him before he could run off and disappear. Swimming lessons were the worst, for while Nathan clung to her leg in fear, Tucker would take off and jump right into the deep end.

Abby remained the little princess but she was the least innocent. Whenever there was a mess, or broken rule, or fight, Bridget could bet that Abby was the base of the problem. Already the little girl was learning to flash her pretty smile and try to look as cute as possible to get out of trouble. Sometimes it worked, but most of the time Bridget was disciplining her. It didn't help that Abby looked exactly like Bridget, so Bridget often felt as if she were disciplining a miniature version of herself. While she had a hard time getting along with other kids, Bridget's heart melted at the protectiveness Abby displayed when it came to her brothers. At the first notice of anything wrong, she was there faster than Bridget.

Being a full time mom was amazing, but it definitely took away from being a full time sister. The other girls understood. They were going through the same thing. But now that the kids had gotten older, it made it a lot easier to get around. Trips did not take hours to plan and execute. Bridget called her friends and demanded that July long weekend be left completely free for each other. Not even just one another, but for their husbands and kids as well. They were all going to get together and spend the entire weekend somewhere, just them. Then Lena suggested they all come down to Carolina. They had never visited her there and her new house would more than accommodate everyone. It also made sense since no one really wanted the seventh month pregnant Lena travelling far. Tibby's scare with Henry was never far from their minds. It was planned and settled and for the first time in three years, they were completely together again under the summer sun.

**********

Tibby stroked her son's soft, curly brown hair as his breathing eased and he drifted off to sleep. She lay next to him one of the twin sized beds in the room assigned to her, Brian, and Henry. She propped her head up with one of her hands and looked across the room to where Brian lay in the other bed. He too looked as if he had fallen asleep.

'_Like father, like son,_' she thought rolling her eyes. As gently as she could, she slipped out of Henry's bed and walked over to Brian. Quietly she dropped her body lightly onto his and his eyes instantly opened. He wasn't asleep after all. He grinned, grabbing her tightly and rolling them both so he was now on top of her. She gave him a very stern look and motioned to their sleeping son only a couple feet away. He kissed her quickly and then got up, pulling her up with him. She smiled, pure happiness radiating from her body and the two exited the room.

Hoping for a tiny bit of alone time, Tibby led the way into the den just down the hall. They entered quietly and clicked the door shut.

"Well Mr. McBrian, today is your lucky day," Tibby turned to him seductively.

"Oh is it?" Brian took a couple steps back towards the couch in the far corner of the room. "What kind of lucky day?" he waggled his eyebrows.

Tibby caught up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

Brian took a moment and held her close to him. "I love you too," he whispered into her ear.

Suddenly Brian tumbled backwards onto the couch, bringing Tibby down over him. She tried to muffle her giggles and pressed her face into his chest. Brian wasted no time and pulled her up against him, winding his arms around her waist. He began to kiss her, lips, neck, collarbone.

"If anyone walks in…" Brian trailed off as his lips found hers again.

"Scared of getting caught," Tibby laughed breathily.

"Not a chance," Brain paused and grinned.

The two never took it for granted to show one another how much they loved each other. Brian had been that close to losing her. Tibby had almost not gotten to say goodbye. Since Henry had been born they had not wasted one moment of life. Weekend excursions were a constant occurrence with trips all over the country. Cooking classes and karate classes and biking and skiing. They were doing it all. As a result Henry, although a bit small for his age, seemed ready for anything. He was an adventurous child, even though he was only three.

Tibby loved her life and was thankful everyday that she had the chance to live it. She tangled her hands in Brian's hair as he started to pull up her shirt. Part of her felt a little ashamed, getting randy in her best friend's den, while all of her friends were in the house, while all of the kids were sleeping. However, at the moment, the other part of her, the part that had started to unbutton Brian's shirt, had taken over. She just prayed that they managed to keep quiet.

**********

"Mama, where's daddy?" Daphne sat up in her bed. Lena sighed and tried to get her to lie back down.

"He went to go get you a surprise, but you won't get the surprise until you have your nap," Lena hated bribing her daughter to sleep but at the moment she was exhausted and just wanted to lie down herself. Getting Daphne all cleaned up from the painting fun outside had drained Lena of some energy.

"A surprise?" Daphne's eyes opened wide with excitement. Lena kicked herself.

"Only if you have your nap though," Lena repeated. The little girl could tell her mother was quiet serious and pulled her covers tightly around her.

"I sleep," she nodded.

Lena tried to hide her grin as she stood slowly. "Good girl. Mommy will come get you once dad is home." Lena moved toward the door but Daphne called out to her.

"Can…" she paused. "Stay with me mama?"

Lena turned and looked at her daughter. She looked so small in her new, big bed. Her eyes also looked a little worried, maybe even sad. Lena knew what it was instantly. It was the new baby. The time was fast approaching that Daphne would have a new sibling and while she acted all excited about it when she was around other people, Lena knew that Daphne did not like the idea all too much. She knew what a new baby was like, her cousin Catalina had gone through it not too long ago. Daphne had become much more attached to Lena in the past seven months than the first two years of the little girl's life. Paul kept assuring Lena that once the baby came, Daphne would just be excited to have a younger sibling. Lena just wanted to make sure that Daphne never felt left out.

"Sure baby," Lena crawled into to bed with the toddler, her belly taking up a lot of space. Lena had felt much heavier with this pregnancy. What was that supposed to mean again?

Daphne didn't seem to mind and scooted up close to her mom. She reached out and touched Lena's stomach. "Baby soon?"

"Yup," Lena nodded, rubbing Daphne's forehead. The little girl's eyes looked heavy and she dropped her hand away. "Your new sister or brother is going to be born soon."

Daphne looked like she was going to say something but instead rolled over. Lena then began to rub her back as she felt the little baby inside her kick up a storm.

Eventually Daphne stopped fidgeting and Lena knew that she was down for the count. Now the real mission was Lena actually hoisting herself off of her daughter's bed and getting to her own. A little cat nap was exactly what she needed. With all the grace she could muster she made it off the bed without so much as a creak and successfully made it out of the room. She headed towards her bedroom passing the den along the way.

The faint sound of thumping caught her attention and she paused. Before she could reach for the door handle and go investigate she heard a muffled moan. Lena tried to hold in a burst of laughter and rolled her eyes, continuing on her way. When they were teenagers, Lena would have expected it to be Bridget in the den. Now, she knew exactly who it was. She would have to remember to bring it up later in confidence and mortify Tibby. Then again, it would be much more fun to bring Bridget and Carmen in on the whole event too. She'd have to wait and see if she was in a mood of mercy.

Finally curling into bed Lena reached for her cell phone on the night stand and flipped it open. There was one new text message. 'Flight just got in. Waiting for baggage. Be home soon. Love.' It had just been sent about five minutes earlier. That was plenty of time for Lena to nap. She chuckled thinking that napping was exactly what had led to the impending arrival of baby number two.

Daphne was a very intense little girl. She was focused and loved things to be organized and perfect. She hated to do anything wrong. She also hated missing out on anything. Getting her to take a nap was usually one of the hardest tasks Lena undertook. Paul was useless at it. He'd take her up to put her down and the next thing Lena knew he was bringing Daphne back downstairs in his arms.

"I couldn't just leave her there. She was looking at me with her big blue eyes, and I just couldn't do it."

Suffice it to say after that Lena took over nap duty. Daphne really was not missing much when she did go for a nap because Lena usually took that time to get house stuff done. She did dishes or laundry. If Paul was home she would pop out to the grocery store. However, on one rainy day, Paul had convinced her to have 'a little fun' and to make a long story short, she was now seven months pregnant. Paul thought it was a great story and to be truthful, Lena quite enjoyed it herself.

There was no rain today though, and napping had gone off without much of a battle. Lena sighed and closed her eyes.

**********

"Unka Paul," Carmen grinned as she watched Catalina fling herself into her uncle's arms.

"There you are," Paul exclaimed in over enthusiastic delight. "I have been waiting for you forever!"

The little girl just giggled and clung to Paul. Carmen slowly approached. The excitement that started to build in her heart on the flight over was bordering on exploding at any moment. Win caught the look on her face and winked.

"Hey you," Paul pulled Carmen into a hug, squishing Catalina between them. "Ready to get this party started?"

Carmen beamed as Catalina slipped from Paul's arms to hers. "Are we ever."

"Bro," Paul turned to Win as he came up beside Carmen. He reached out and took the man's outstretched hand giving it a firm shake. "Welcome to sweet ol' Carolina."

"Thanks," Win reached down and picked up the duffel bag he had dropped to the floor in order to shake his brother-in-law's hand. He held up his other arm, bringing the baby seat into higher view. "Riles thanks you too."

"Riles is also fast asleep and please, please, do not wake her up," Carmen warned.

"Rough flight?" Paul asked as the group collected all the bags and proceeded out the airport and into the car.

"Riley does _not_ like airplanes," Win locked the child seat in place. It was very convenient that the Rodman's were going to be using the same car seat once their baby arrived. It had made travelling with baby gear a lot easier for Carmen.

"No, no, no," Catalina shook her head in fear, as if remembering some horrifying memory.

Carmen shook her head. "At least give her some credit, she is only five months old."

Even as Carmen spoke it she felt the surreal shudder down her spine. Catalina was three years old. Riley had just recently reached five months. Win caught her hand, gave it a brief squeeze before clambering into the front seat. They were on their way.

Carmen sat in between her two babies and lay her head back in exhaustion. It had been a very long travel day. She knew the moment Paul pulled into her driveway however it would be worth it. She had been looking forward to this gathering since the second it was decided. She wanted her sisters.

When she had been pregnant with Catalina, Carmen had been emotionally drained what with all her problems with Win. They had been on the very brink of unraveling but thankfully it never actually happened. Their love had overcome that, and it had produced Catalina. Physically Carmen's pregnancy had been easy, there had been no problems. Labour had been easy, Carmen knew she had been lucky. It was over within minutes, Catalina ready to enter this world.

Family life had really settled things down for her and Win. Win's job had become a bit more stable. There were still times where he was gone for long periods of time, but Carmen had gotten to a place where she was able to deal with it. Win never missed any important part of his daughter's life. Carmen loved him all the more for it.

Then, just as Carmen was starting to get the swing of things, she got pregnant with Riley. This time she had Win, and all the emotional support she needed. It was the pregnancy itself that was rough. Carmen was overwhelmed with mood swings and sickness and fatigue, all in a far greater magnitude than the first time around. Riley also refused to come out, arriving ten days later than expected.

Every inch the crier that her sister was, between Riley and Catalina, Carmen and Win were always on their toes. Carmen knew she had many loud, rambunctious years ahead of her. It was an adventure she was ready for.

**********

The reunion had been one of monumental proportions. Laughter echoed loudly down the street. Love radiated out of each woman's body. The moment they were all together, it was if they had never been apart. There was so much to say, but they knew they had time to say it.

Bridget had been the first to greet Carmen on the driveway, flinging herself into Carmen's arms. Lena had been sound asleep and Paul gently roused her from her dreams. His wife's disappointment over having missed Carmen's arrival made Paul laugh. He knew how much the girls meant to each other but he knew that really, it was all beyond him. He would never _really _know the depths to which that meaning reached.

Tibby hugged her friend tightly noting the relaxed appearance of the often overwhelmed looking Carmen. Carmen however felt anything but relaxed. She was bursting with excitement and had trouble knowing where she even wanted to start. She decided that clinging to Bridget, then Tibby, and finally Lena, was the best place.

The kids played the game of being shy and clinging to mommy and daddy at the sight of new comers but eventually warmed up to the new arrivals. Catalina fell easily into play with the others. Riley slept peacefully (to both her parents' surprise) beside her mother, waking up every now and then for food or to look around in curiosity. Often she found Daphne's face look down at her, the little girl's curiosity even greater. So this was what a new baby would be like.

The men had formed an easy friendship, almost impossible not to with the relationship between their wives. They had no problem passing time with each other. The women would laugh as they watched the men barbeque. Brian and Win doing whatever they could to help their skills not really up to par. Paul and Eric were the ones to command the grill.

The weekend passed by in a permanent state of complete and utter joy. When the time came for it to be over no one was ready. It was with very heavy feet and heavy hearts that they began to pack and prepared to leave.

"Tibby, can I borrow you for a second," Carmen popped her head into the room Brian, Henry, and Tibby had been staying in. Henry was running around in his underwear as Brian chased him around with a small shirt in his hands.

Tibby dropped her pants into the suitcase on the bed and nodded. "Of course. I will be right back Bri," she headed for the door. Brian simply waved as he finally caught up to Henry and swept the boy up in his arms. Henry's melodic laugh prickled Tibby's ears and squeezed her heart. How she loved that laugh.

"Where are we going?" Bridget whined as Tibby joined them in the hall way and Carmen marched downstairs.

"You'll see," Carmen smiled mischievously. She hugged a packed tight in her arms.

"Can you at least tell us what that is?" Bridget prodded. Carmen shook her head. Bridget grumbled.

"Honey, do you know where Catalina's bear is?" Win poked his head out from the basement door. He looked flustered and stressed. He hated packing.

"Um, Riley's car seat maybe? I know Catalina was pretending it was her baby earlier," Carmen shrugged. "I will help you look in a minute."

"No rush," he acknowledged that his wife had something important to do with her sisters at the moment. They needed this time.

"Where is Lena?" Tibby questioned as Carmen led her and Bridget outside and pointed to the table that had been set out in the middle of the lawn. Candles sparkled from the table top. Tibby could make out a couple cans of pop and junk food there as well.

"Better not let the kids see this," Bridget smiled as she reached the table.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Lena appeared at the back door suddenly. She hobbled her way over and the four of them sat down once she made it. As if on cue cheesy eighties music started to play low across the backyard. "Paul helped me set it up," Lena grinned.

"What is all this?" Tibby couldn't help herself and popped a chip into her mouth.

Carmen plopped the package she had been holding tightly onto the middle of the table with a flourish. "Ta-Da!"

"No. Way." Bridget squealed and she reached for the bundle and ripped it open.

"Well, it's not quite what you think," Carmen explained. "I was out shopping the other day and I came across them in the thrift store. I couldn't resist. I know they're not the same ones, but I just felt like it would be nice to have an old reminder."

The girls all watched as a pair of jeans unfurled into Bridget's lap. Their eyes all lit up. Lena reached across the table and Bridget handed her the pants. Slowly Lena folded them and placed them in the middle of the candles and the snacks. Silently they took each others hands.

Lena, Tibby, Bridget, Carmen. "Together. Even when we're apart."


End file.
